The Wrong Decision
by Kirara Yuukansa
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATE !Sousuke dan Midoriko /Holy War akan segera dimulai kita harus bersiap. Sousuke harus mati! /SasuSaku.Vampfic. DLDR!NO FLAMES!Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **mau sampai dunia kiamat **NARUTO** tetap punya **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Supranatural/Fantasy –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**SAKURA POV**

"Sak, bangun nanti kau terlambat sekolah ! Hei, gadis-tukang-molor cepat bangun !", teriakan ibuku sudah membahana di setiap sudut rumah . Aku masih diam ( baca: belum bermaksud bangun) .

"SAKKKUUURAAA, CEPAAAT BANGUUUN!".

"Iyaaaa ….. huh. Aku banguuuun" . seruku

Aku segera bangun, merapikan tempat tidurku dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Huh.. masih jam 4 pagi padahal . Oh .. ya Tuhan aku masih ngantuk. Tapi aku harus semangat.

"Sak, ayo cepat kesini bantu ibu" . "Iya, bu", jawabku.

Ibuku adalah seorang pedagang sayur keliling. Sedangkan ayahku sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir kata ibu begitu. Yeah.. aku memang bukan orang kaya bahkan tergolong menengah ke bawah.

Tapi walaupun aku tergolong tidak mampu aku bisa bersekolah di kalangan elit, Suna International High School. Aku bisa bersekolah disana karena beasiswa yang kudapat . Dan aku sangat .. sangat bersyukur karena itu.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku membantu ibuku menyiapkan dagangan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Setelah selesai membantu aku segera berangkat sekolah. Sesampainya di halte bis, banyak orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan sinis mengejek dan ada juga yang kagum . Hmm.. mungkin mereka heran kenapa orang tak mampu sepertiku bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit.

Biarkan orang berkata apa . Toh ini kehidupanku.

Bisnya datang. Dan seperti biasa sudah penuh. Aku harus berdiri lagi kali ini. Dan seperti biasanya juga semuanya berlangsung lambat

Sesampainya di sekolah

"HEI, CEWEK MISKIN". "hahaha". "Dasar cewek tak tau diri udah miskin, belagu, sombong lagi" "HAHAAHA".

. Biarin. Jangan sampai emosimu terpancing.

Ya begitulah kehidupanku sehari – hari disekolah. Banyak ejekan. Celaan. Well, I don't want to think about it. Aku hanya memikirkan masa depan ku dan ibuku.

TEEETTTT! TEEEETTTT! TEEEEEETTTT!

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Saatnya masuk kelas. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kelasku XI IPA 5. Huh.. Bosan. Tapi aku harus semangat.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika. Pelajaran yang menyenangkan menurutku. Well, sebenarnya aku pandai dalam segala bidang mata pelajaran terutama pelajaran Hitung – menghitung. Dan itu membuatku sebagai anak emas, anak kebanggaan atau sebutan-sebutan lainnya. Tetapi karena hal itu juga yang membuatku menjadi dibenci oleh teman-temanku, err.. disebut teman juga tidak sih karena mereka lebih sering mengolok-olokku. Tapi sekali lagi I don't want to think about it.

Entah kenapa pelajaran hari ini berlangsung lambat dan membosankan.

"Haruno..Haruno..Haruno". Seperti ada yang memanggil namaku?

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Suaranya terdengar lebih kencang.

"Eh.. Oh.. i-iiyaa sensei? " Ternyata Baki-sensei yang memanggilku.

"Kenapa kau melamun, Haruno?" Tanyanya.

"Ehh.. hmm.. maaf sensei saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" kataku dengan nada takut

"Baiklah. Karena kau tidak pernah buat ulah sensei maafkan. Sensei harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang kerjaan soal yang ada di papan tulis!" kata Baki-sensei atau perintah pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Akhirnya aku maju kedepan. Aku sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis berwarna putih sambil memegang spidol di tangan kiriku. Yap, aku kidal.

Pertama-tama aku baca dulu soalnya kemudian aku analisis soal tersebut. Setelah itu aku memejamkan mataku mencoba meresapi soal yang kulihat tadi. Setelah itu kubuka mataku dan mulai menulis apa yang ada dipikiranku.

Semenit kemudian aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal itu dan aku memberikan spidolnya pada Baki-sensei. Aku pun dipersilahkan untuk duduk kembali. Baki-sensei mulai berjalan ke papan arah papan tulis dan mengecek pekerjaanku tadi.

"Wow, Amazing, Haruno. Kau menjawab dengan benar tapi yang membuatku takjub adalah caramu untuk mengerjakannya. Kau mengerjakannya berbeda dengan cara yang ku berikan tadi." Kata Baki-Sensei takjub

"Arigatou, sensei."

TEEETTT! TEEETTT!

Bel pergantian mata pelajaran berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian salin pekerjaan Haruno yang ada di papan tulis ini. Tapi cobalah mengerjakan dengan cara yang sensei berikan tadi hasilnya sama atau tidak. Selain itu, kerjakan buku paket halaman 99 sampai 101 soal 1 sampai 20 dirumah dan dikumpulkan lusa. Ah.. iya Haruno istirahat pertama nanti datanglah ke ruang guru dan temui aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Baki-sensei.

"Hai.. sensei."

Pelajaran kedua Kimia. Sebenarnya aku suka pelajaran kimia hanya saja sepertinya Yugao-sensei kurang senang terhadapku atau bisa juga dibilang benci karena aku hama di sekolah ini. Hmm.. Siapa yang tahu? . Aku tidak ingin berprangsangka buruk.

"Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal buku paket halaman 190 no 5 akan saya beri tambahan nilai." Kata Yugao-sensei

Karena tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan , aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tanganku.

"Sa..saya sensei" kataku terbata.

"Hmm.. Haruno lagi! Berikanlah kesempatan untuk temanmu yang lain Haruno. Saya tahu kau itu pintar, berbakat dalam semua mata pelajaran, dan apalah itu. Tetapi kau juga harus memberikan kesempatan pada teman-temanmu yang lainnya!. Kata Yugao-sensei sambil tersenyum sinis.

Benarkan? Padahal aku bermaksud baik. Entah kenapa sepertinya Yugao-sensei punya dendam pribadi kepadaku.

"Ba..ba..baik sensei. Maafkan saya"

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada teman-temanmu"

Huh baiklah. Daripada aku tidak melakukannya dan mendapat semprotannya lagi lebih aku melakukannya walaupun harga diriku sudah cukup diinjak-injak. Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berkata, "Teman-teman saya Haruno Sakura minta maaf atas kelancangan saya"

"Kami tidak akan pernah menerima permintaan maafmu." Celetuk salah satu anak laki-laki di kelasku.

'Terserah, aku juga tidak akan pernah peduli' rutukku dalam hati

TEEETTT! TEEEEETTTT! TEEETTTTT!

Akhirnya pelajaran NERAKA ini berakhir juga.

"Kerjakan dirumah soal Uji Kompetensi 3 dan 4" kata Yugao-sensei sebelum keluar kelas.

Tanganku sudah akan mengambil kotak bento buatan ibuku. Tapi seketika aku teringat perkataan Baki-sensei untuk menemuinya di ruang guru. Aku pun tidak jadi mengambil kotak bento yang aku bawa.

"Woii, anak sok kepintaran. Syukurin kena semprot Yugao-sensei makanya jadi anak jangan belagu!." Kata Matsuri. "HAHAHAHA" "DASAR TAK TAU DIRI". Ditambah teman-teman se-genknya.

Matsuri anak dari keluarga terpandang di Suna. Dia pintar dan cantik. Awalnya dia baik padaku dia bahkan satu-satunya orang yang mau mengajakku bicara pertama kali. Tapi sekarang dia berubah. Aku tak tau apa yang merubahnya. Tapi pernah suatu kali dia berkata padaku kalau dia iri padaku yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari semua guru. Dan sekarang dia menganggapku rival, rival abadi mungkin.

Aku tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka yang katakan. Aku tetap berjalan dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ya, seperti kata pepatah : Anjing mengonggong Khafilah berlalu.

Sesampainya di ruang guru.

Aku segera menemui Baki-sensei dimejanya. Dan dia memeng ada disana.

"Ahh.. Haruno kau datang." Katanya

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

"Hmm.. begini apa kau sudah tau perihal apa kau kupanggil kemari?"

"Belum sensei." Tentu saja aku tidak tahu memang aku ini cenayang apa bisa tahu hal-halyang belum pernah terjadi.

"Hmm.. begini aku ingin kau menikah denganku Sakura-chan"

HAH? APA! APA KATANYA MENIKAH? INI SENSEI UDAH GILA KALI YA! DAN APA-APAAN ITU 'SAKURA-CHAN'! '-CHAN'? OH, KAMI-SAMA APA YANG TERJADI?

"APA? Ma..ma..maksud sensei apa?

"HAHAHA, Aku hanya bercanda Sakura. Tidak usah kau anggap serius." Katanya sambil menunjukkan tampang innocent.

"Aduh, sensei kau membuat jantungku hampir copot."

"Gomen..gomen. Jadi alasanku memanggilmu kesini adalah aku ingin kau menjadi perwakilan dari sekolah ini untuk mengikuti progam pertukaran pelajar. Tapi memang harus ada seleksi dulu sih. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Pertukaran pelajar ya? Bagaimana ya sensei aku mau mau saja tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Ibumu? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan ibumu?"

"I..iya sensei. Saya takut ibu saya.."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sakura. Aku yang akan bertanggug jawab atas ibumu. Aku janj!"

"Ba..baiklah saya mau!"

Dan karena alasan itulah aku duduk disini bersama 10 orang lainnya.

Hari yang berat menurutku. Karena ? hmm.. hari ini aku ada tes. Tes progam pertukaran pelajar .

Aduhh.. Tesnya berjalan lambat.

'Hmm.. Soal- soalnya lumayan sulit juga. Ayo semangat ganbatte !. Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka semua' seruku dalam hati.

Well, sebenarnya aku bingung juga jika aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa pertukaran pelajaran ini. Kenapa? Karena aku harus pergi jauh dari ibuku yang tercinta aku jadi tidak bisa menjaganya, membantunya, dan menemani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Lagipula Baki-sensei sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga ibuku.

Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba dulu. Toh aku juga belum tentu dapat. Hmm.. Aku juga belum bilang pada ibuku kalau aku ikut progam pertukaran pelajaran ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai kejutan kalau keterima sih.

Matsuri juga ikut ternyata. Hmm.. kalau aku sampai dapat dan dia tidak bisa-bisa dia semakin membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ketika aku sedang menatapnya tanpa sengaja dia juga menatapku. Dan tatapannya itu seolah-olah berkata kau-tidak-akan-mendapatkan-progam-itu.

Huh, aku memalingkan tatapanku darinya. Andai saja kami bisa berteman baik seperti dulu.

Dua jam sudah kami diberikan waktu untuk menjawab soal. Dan pengumumannya akan diumumkan satu minggu dari sekarang. Aku deg-deg an sekali !

**SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Kami semua yang mengikuti tes progam pertukaran pelajaran sedang berkumpul di ruangan kepala sekolah. Menunggu hasil pengumuman siapa yang berhasil.

"Baiklah. Saya selaku Kepala Sekolah dari Suna International High School akan mengumumkan siapa yang berhak mengikuti progam pertukaran pelajar."

"Akan ada tiga orang yang berhak mengikuti progam ini"

"Yang berhak mendapatkan pertukaran pelajaran di Iwagakure adalah Kurama Yakumo. Selamat ya nak!" Kata Kepala sekolah sambil menyalami Yakumo.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Sambil membungkukan badannya dan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Baiklah, yang berhak mendapatkan pertukaran pelajar di Konohagakure adalah Haruno Sakura" Kata kepala sekolah sambil menyalamiku.

"Arigatou..arigatou" kataku dengan suara yang gemetar menahan tangis

"Lalu, yang berhak mendapatkan pertukaran pelajar di Amegakure negara yang mempunyai kualitas pembelajaran terbaik adalah Matsuri" Kata kepala sekolah sambil menyalami Matsuri.

Matsuri juga sepertinya hampir menangis mendengarnya. Aku senang Matsuri berhasil mengalahkanku menjadi yang kedua tak apa. Toh, sama saja.

Setelah pengumuman itu aku mencoba mendekati Matsuri untuk memberi selamat padanya. Hah, tapi ternyata reaksinya sama saja dia tetap membenciku ternyata. Bahkan dia berharap aku tidak mendapatkan progam pertukaran pelajar tersebut,

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku ke Konoha. Ibuku juga mengantarku ke Suna International Airport. Awalnya kukira ibuku akan sedih karena aku akan meninggalkannya selama kira-kira 6 bulan. Tapi ternyata reaksinya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kuperkirakan. Ibuku malah sangat senang dan sangat mendukungku.

"Hati-hati ya sayang. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh disana" kata ibuku

"iya bu aku janji pada ibu. Baki-sensei juga harus menjaga ibuku seperti apa yang sudah sensei janjikan."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah berjanji Sakura." Kata Baki-sensei menyakinkanku.

"Baiklah kalau begini kan aku sudah tidak ada beban lagi."

Aku memeluk ibuku untuk yang terakhir kali selama 6 bulan ke depan. Setelah itu aku memantapkan langakah kakiku untuk meninggalkan Suna dan maninggalkan semuanya.

**NORMAL POV**

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak kedatangannya di Suna Airport. Sambil menyerigai licik dia berkata "Khukhukhu..kau datang juga Sakura-Hime. Akhirnya **kami **menemukanmu."

Dan setelah itu dia mengikuti Sakura hingga masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan terbang menuju Konoha

Apa bahaya yang menanti Sakura? Bagaimana nasib Sakura selanjutnya? Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya. Jaa~ nee.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/n: Hai, minna-san.**

**Perkenalkan saya author baru Kirara Yuukansa. Minna-san bisa memanggil saya Yuu. Ditambah surfiks –chan juga boleh.**

**Ini fic saya yang pertama jadi maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan. Semoga bisa meramaikan dunia FFn terutama Fandom Naruto.**

**EYD? TYPO?**

**Kritik dan Saran dari kalian sangat aku butuhkan.**

**FLAME? Terserah paling gg aku baca. :P**

**Tolong di Review ya !**

**Kirara Yuukansa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **mau sampai dunia kiamat **NARUTO** tetap punya **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Supranatural/Fantasy –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU dan **–sedikit-** OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**CHAPTER 2 : The Truth**

NGEENNNGGNNGGG…

Bunyi pesawat selalu terdengar di Konoha International Airport. Pesawat yang membawa Sakura dari Suna menuju Konoha juga sudah tiba. Perjalanan selama 7 jam membuat Sakura menjadi pegal juga.

"Huh..capek!" Kata Sakura sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

'Mana sih? Katanya akan ada orang yang jemput aku disini.' Kata Sakura membatin.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari orang yang menjemputnya diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Tetapi Sakura tidak menemukannya, ya salahnya sendiri tidak bertanya bagaimana rupa orng yang akan menjemputnya. Sekarang dia hanya menggumamkan kata bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Permisi, apa kau Nona Haruno Sakura?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam dikuncir dengan luka horizontal memanjang di hidungnya.

"I..iya"

"Perkenalkan saya Umino Iruka, perwakilan dari Konoha Private High School saya bertugas untuk menjemput anda, nona."

"Ah.. Terima kasih maaf ya merepotkan Umino-san."

"Panggil saya Iruka saja, nona."

"Kalau begitu panggil saya Sakura saja, Iruka-san." Kata Sakura sambil mengajak Iruka bersalaman.

"Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Iruka sambil membalas salaman Sakura.

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mari saya bantu membawa barang bawaan anda, Sakura-san."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju mobil Iruka yang terparkir di tempat parkiran bandara. Mereka juga mengobrol sepanjang jalan menuju mobil. Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang mengikuti Sakura sejak di Suna International Airport juga masih mengikuti Sakura.

"Konoha Private High School ya? Apa mereka juga sudah tahu? Gawat kalau mereka juga tahu." Kata orang berambut perak panjang diikat yang diketahui bernama Kabuto. Setelah itu Kabuto menghilang pergi entah kemana.

"Kudengar kau pintar, Sakura-san." Kata Iruka mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ah.. tidak juga. Masih ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang belum terlalu saya kuasai. Seperti pelajaran menggambar atau melukis. Jujur saya akui saya tidak terlalu berbakat dalam hal seni."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali di Konoha Private ada pelajaran seni lukis dan setiap siswa diwajibkan mengikutinya. Kau bisa belajar lebih banyak dalam seni lukis."

"Yah, aku harap begitu. Kalau boleh saya tahu Iruka-san seorang guru di Konoha Private?"

"Ya, saya guru seni lukis di Konoha Private."

"Ehh.. maaf ya Iruka-san saya tidak tahu." Kata Sakura terkejut sambil menahan malu.

"Ah untuk apa kau meminta maaf kau tidak bersalah, Sakura –san. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu pintar melukis."

"Arigatou."

**Sesampainya di Konoha Private**

"Nah, itu dia gerbang Konoha Private." Kata Iruka.

Sejak melihat pintu gerbang Konoha Private saja Sakura sudah terkagum-kagum. 'Pintu gerbangnya saja sudah semegah dan sebesar dalamnya?' batin Sakura sebelum memasuki 'sekolahnya'. Reaksi kagum Sakura bertambah ketika melihat gedung sekolahnya dan segalanya yang ada di Konoha Private. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura adalah sebuah taman bunga di sebelah tempat parkiran Iruka memarkirkan mobil. Taman tersebut berisi bermacam-macam jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni disertai banyak kupu-kupu yang mencari makan disekitar bunga-bunga tersebut.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berada di kantor Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade. Tsunade memberi tahu bahwa Sakura akan tinggal di asrama Konoha Private. Dia juga menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan di Konoha Private yang dilarang dan diperbolehkan. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda kalau dia mengerti apa saja peraturan-peraturan itu.

"Nah, Sakura sekarang Shizune akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu."

"Shizune, antarkan Sakura ke kamarnya"

"Baik."

Ketika perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Sakura merasa pandangan semua siswa-siswi tertuju padanya seperti berkata ada-makhluk-pink-aneh. Tapi seperti sebelumnya Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan seperti itu hanya cuek saja. Tanpa Sakura sadari ada sepasang mata berwarna merah yang terlihat kelaparan memperhatikannya dari tadi.

'Oh, jadi ini 'makananku' sepertinya manisdan menarik.' Orang tersebut membatin.

"Nah, Sakura ini kamarmu semoga kau betah tinggal disini."

"Iya, arigatou Shizune-san."

"Nah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Ini jadwal pelajaranmu, kau masuk ke kelas XI IPA 6. Sekolah dimulai pukul 7 tepat. Dan jangan terlambat di hari pertamamu besok ya."

"Baik, aku akan tidak akan terlambat."

"Jadi itu kamarnya. Dan dia sekelas denganku ternyata." Kata orang bermata semerah darah yang ternyata mengikuti Sakura.

"Woii, Teme kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Kata orang berambut kuning jabrik.

"Hn.. Dobe. Lihatlah 'makananku'sudah tiba." Kata orang yang dipanggil Teme tadi. Matanya sudah kembali normal berwarna hitam onyx.

"Hah? Yang benar mana mana?"

"Dia sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Kau juga akan tahu, dia sekelas dengan kita."

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Tapi jangan terlalu kasar padanya Teme. Kasihan."

"Seperti kau tidak kasar saja. Sudahlah ayo pergi."

**DI KAMAR SAKURA**

"Hah, pengen tidur!" Kata Sakura.

"Tapi belum beres-beres." Kata Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Ayo, Sakura semangat. Haruno Sakura tidak boleh malas."

Setelah itu Sakura membereskan pakaiannya dan memasukkan ke dalam lemari pakaian. Dia juga menyiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkannya besok untuk hari pertamanya sekolah.

**PAGI HARINYA**

"Hoaahhhhhmmm"

Sakura membatin. Sakura berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya bermaksud untuk membukanya agar ada udara segar yang masuk.

"Wah, ternyata kamarku mempunyai pemandangan taman bunga yang kemarin."

"Aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan."

Sakura bergegas mandi dan memakai perlengkapan sekolahnya. Dan sekarang dia sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor menuju taman bunga yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"Wahh, taman bunganya memang benar-benar bagus." Kata Sakura.

Sakura ingin memetik salah satu bunga mawar berwarna merah darah yang dilihatnya. Tetapi saying ketika ingin memetiknya…..

"Awwww.." Teriak Sakura.

Darah berwarna merah menetes dari jari telunjuknya. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak hati-hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

Sakura yang terpesona atas ketampanan laki-laki raven tersebut hanya bisa diam sambil menatapnya.

"Hmm.. nona?"

"Eh.. Oh iya? Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tertusuk duri mawar."

"Lain kali, kau harus hati nona." Sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan mengelap darah Sakura yang keluar. Sakura yang masih terpesona menjadi merona wajahnya.

"Darah itu sumber kehidupan. Jadi jangan sia-siakan darahmu yang berharga." Kata laki-laki tersebut sambil menekankan pada kata 'berharga'.

"Terima kasih. Hmm.. namamu siapa? Aku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura setelah berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Uchiha Sasuke ." Kata laki-laki tersebut sambil memasukkan kembali sapu tangan yang tadi ke sakunya.

"Kau murid baru?"

"Hmm.. tidak juga. Aku murid pertukaran pelajar dari Suna."

"Hn. Kau masuk kelas berapa?" Kata Sasuke berbasa-basi padahal aslinya sudah tahu.

"XI IPA 6. Kau?"

"Kita sekelas." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Oh.. benarkah?"

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas kurang 15 menit lagi belnya berbunyi." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya di bangku taman.

Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke. Ketika sampai di koridor banyak anak yang memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya cuek saja.

TEEETTTT! TEEETTT! TEEETTTT!

"Ehem.. Anak-anak sensei ingin memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian. Haruno silahkan maju ke depan." Kata sensei berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Baik, sensei."

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya murid pertukaran pelajar dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya."

"Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya pada Sakura."

Seluruh anak di kelas hening sambil menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, kalau-kalau ada yang bertanya.

"Karena tidak ada yang bertanya. Kau boleh duduk kembali Sakura. Mari kita mulai pelajarannya biologinya."

"Sssst.. Teme..Teme!" Kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Hn.. apa Dobe?" Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa dia yang kau bilang 'makananmu' itu?"

"Hn."

"Wah, beruntung sekali 'makananmu' cantik dan sepertinya manis." Kata Naruto sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri seperti menemukan makanan mahal yang sangat lezat.

"Tentu saja aku selalu beruntung."

**SKIP TIME**

**JAM ISTIRAHAT**

"Ha..haii Sakura. Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Boleh aku menjadi temamnu?"

"Ha? Tentu saja boleh, Hinata."

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku juga boleh berteman denganmu kan?"

"Tentu saja kita semua teman." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. hmm.. enaknya aku memanggilmu apa ya?" Kata Ino dengan ekspresi berfikir.

"Tentu saja kita akan memanggilnya Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Hmm.. tidak..tidak setelah kulihat-lihat jidatmu lebar juga ya Sakura bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu JIDAT." Kata Ino dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu PIG, ya Ino-PIG." Kata Sakura jengkel dengan penuh penekanan pada kata pig.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa wajah Sakura lebih ceria dari biasanya. Dia merasa beruntung sekali bisa mandapatkan teman berbeda ketika di Suna yang notabene pada membencinya.

"Eh, jidat. Kulihat tadi kau berjalan berdua ke kelas dengan Sasuke."

"Eh..Oh i..iya."Kata Sakura sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati pada Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

"Eh..Kenapa?"

"Ya, pokoknya kau harus hati-hati. Kami tidak bisa memberitahumu apa alasannya, jidatt."

"Oh… begitu baiklah. Aku akan berhati-hati."

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit keinginan untuk mengunjungi taman bunga yang sekarang menjadi tempat favoritenya di Konoha Private. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu ingin ke taman atau tidak melihat langit yang sudah berwarna oranye yang menandakan matahari sudah hamper tenggelam. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju taman.

**Sesampainya di Taman**

'wah tidak sia-sia aku kemari pemandangan sunsetnya terlihat sangat indah.' Batin Sakura.

Kresekk..kreseekk..kreseekk.

'Suara apa itu?'

Kreseekk..kreseek..kresek.

Karena penasaran Sakura mencari asal suara tersebut. Dia mendatangi sebuah semak-semak arah datangnya suara. 'Sepertinya berasal dari sini'.

Sakura mencoba mengintip dari celah semak-semak. Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang diikat sedang menindih seorang gadis dan mencium lehernya. Bukan..bukan mencium lebih tepatnya menggigit dan menghisap darah gadis berambut merah itu.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi padahal otaknya sudah memperintahkan untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Tetapi dengan sisa-sisa keberaniaanya dia lari dari tempat itu. Lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke kamarnya.

**Sesampainya di kamar **

'Aa..aa..apa itu ta..ta..di.'

'aapakah i..itu vampire?'

'ap..apa ya..yang terjadi?'

Sakura yang masih ketakutan dan frustasi hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya.

**Di Taman Bunga**

"Sial, ada orang yang melihat. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Kata orang yang warna matanya tiba-tiba menjadi merah darah.

"Aku harus segera menemukannya." Sambil menyingkirkan 'makanannya' tadi.

"Huh, apa ini ? Tusuk konde? Sepertinya milik orang yang mengintipku tadi. Kalau begini akan lebih mudah menemukannya." Sambil menyeringai menyeramkan.

'Tunggu aku, sayangku.' Kata orang itu membatin.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura selanjutnya? Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/n : Halo Minna-san**

**Saya kembali membawa chapter baru. Hehehe :D**

**Semoga Minna-san suka.**

**Saya tidak ingin banyak mengoceh. Apakah ada EYD? dan TYPO?**

**Kritik dan Saran kalian sangat saya butuhkan**

**Flame? Terserah paling gak saya baca :P.**

**REVIEW . REVIEW. REVIEW**

**Kirara Yuukansa**


	3. Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer : **mau sampai dunia kiamat **NARUTO** tetap punya **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Supranatural/Fantasy –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU dan **–sedikit-** OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Balasan review :**

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Yap bener banget. Itachi gak mau ngapa-ngapain Saku kok. Ini udah update. Makasih udah review.

**Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime :** Ini udah update hlo~ . Makasih uda review.

**Me :** Ini udah update. Terima kasih udah mereview.

**Riecvectha Herbst :** Iya. .btul. Ini chapter 3 datang. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :** Iya ini vampfic. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**CHAPTER 3: Masa Lalu**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kabuto?" Tanya seseoorang berambut hitam panjang dengan eyeshadow(?) berwarna keunguan di sekitar mata. Oke singkatnya, Orochimaru.

"Sejauh ini, sepertinya dia tidak err.. belum tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dan saya punya berita buruk untuk anda, Orochimaru-sama."

"Apa?"

"Dia sekarang tinggal di asrama Konoha Private. Anda tahu kan rahasia sekolah itu? "

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku alumni sekolah itu."

"Ada dua kemungkinan menurut saya, pertama mereka memang sudah tahu sehingga mereka membawanya ke tempat itu, kedua mereka memang belum tahu dan.. berniat menjadikannya makanan."

"Cih.. aku tidak suka dua kemungkinan itu. Tidak ada yang menguntungkan. Walaupun mereka belum tahu cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu, Kabuto. Kau harus segera membawanya kepadaku. Secepatnya. Sebelum dia tahu."

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

**DI KAMAR SAKURA**

**SAKURA POV**

Aku masih saja tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat beberapa jam lalu. Semua begitu nyata, bahkan aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, SEMUANYA. Sekarang aku sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur dengan tangan yang melingkar memegang kakiku yang kutekuk dan kepala yang kutenggelamkan antara kedua kakiku. Aku sedang meratapi nasibku.

Bagaimana jika orang bukan manusia penghisap darah atau yang biasa disebut vampire itu tahu bahwa aku sedang mengintipnya 'makan'. Well, cepat atau lambat dia juga pasti akan tahu kalau aku tanpa sengaja mengintipnya. Oh, Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?.

Sudah hampir 3 jam aku tidak berpindah posisi. Aku terlalu takut untuk bergerak, bahkan airmataku pun sudah berhenti sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Intinya aku terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Lampu tidurku yang masih menyala kumatikan agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan kegelapan semakin membuatku takut.

"Ughhh.. dimana ini?" Tiba-tiba saja kegelapan di kamarku berubah menjadi di sebuah hutan yang rindang dan indah serta sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos masuk.

"Midoriko-sama?" Entah kenapa aku menoleh ketika nama itu di panggil seolah-olah kalau itu adalah namaku.

"Midoriko-sama."

"Si..si..siapa kau?" dihadapanku sekarang sedang ada seorang laki-laki berambut lurus putih panjang dengan tanda bintang dikeningnya dan dua buah coretan di kedua pipinya.( **A/n:** Anggap aja wajahnya kayak Sesshoumaru yang di Inuyasha bedanya kalau Sesshoumaru tanda dikeningnya itu bulan sabit bukan bintang).

"Aku Hourai, pengawalmu Mido-sama."

"Aku tidak ingat siapa kau."

"Ah.. bukankah kau mengunci ingatanmu sendiri agar semua yang kau rencanakan bisa berjalan lancar?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Mungkin, aku bisa membantu." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dia menempelkan ujung jarinya ke keningku dan seketika itu juga muncul potongan-potongan adegan di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Dan aku ingat.

Ya, aku ingat siapa aku. Sebenarnya.

**END SAKURA POV**

Pagi hari ini Konoha Private sedang ramai dan heboh. Kenapa? Karena ditemukannya mayat salah satu siswi Konoha Private di Taman bunga dibelakang semak-semak dan dengan keadaannya yang cukup mengenaskan. Karin, nama siswi tersebut sepertinya dia mati karena kehabisan darah.

Ada beberapa rumor mengatakan bahwa Karin mati karena diserang vampire tapi di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini banyak orang yang tidak percaya pada mitos-mitos semacam itu, ya walaupun itu memang benar Karin mati karena vampire. Pihak sekolah berusaha menutupi kejadian itu dari dunia luar.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar di Konoha Private berlangsung 'kurang' normal semenjak kejadian itu. Para siswa-siswi masih takut dan terlihat shock dengan kejadian tersebut takut jika mereka yang menjadi korban selanjutnya.

BUUGGGHHH

"Kau, bodoh Itachi!"

Itachi bangkit sambil memegang pipinya walaupun tidak sakit dan memar.

"Dia memang dikirim kesini untuk menjadi 'makananku' kan?"

"Aku tahu bodoh. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak melakukan disini. Disekolah. Dasar gila!"

"Ya. Aku minta maaf akan hal itu." Kata Itachi santai.

"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku. Memang tidak bisa ya kau menahan hasratmu itu sedikit saja?"

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah lama tidak makan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja dirimu sendiri, otouto. Kau juga sudah lama tidak makan kan?"

"Aku juga tidak mau mengurusimu. Tapi kau sudah kelewat batas."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini lagi? Karena aku punya sesuatu yang menarik."

"Hn." Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celana di balik jubah motif awan merahnya. Yap, sebuah tusuk konde milik Sakura.

"Cih. Kau mau memakai itu? Itu memang pantasmu untukmu."

"Terserah, kau mau berkata apa. Tapi lihatlah ini milik siapa" Kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan tusuk konde tersebut.

Sasuke mengamati tusuk konde tersebut. Setelah dilihat-lihat tusuk konde itu sangat bagus. Gagangnya berwarna hijau muda dengan corak bunga sakura dan di bagian ujungnya terdapat permata berwarna putih kecil-kecil seperti manic dan diujung terdapat dua buah lonceng kecil yang jika digoyangkan akan berbunyi.

Sasuke mencoba mendekatkan tusuk konde tersebut ke hidungnya dan mencoba mencium baunya. Mata Sasuke melebar setelah dia mengetahui tusuk konde siapa itu.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Sepertinya dia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya ketika mengintipku kemarin."

"Dia tahu?"

"Sepertinya ya."

"Biar aku yang memberikan ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hn. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya, Sasuke." Menepuk bahu Sasuke dan segera pergi dari tempatnya mengobrol dengan otoutonya itu.

'Hmm.. Haruno Sakura. Aku datang.'

Sakura sedang mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamarnya, seluruh isi tasnya untuk mencari suatu benda yang sangat penting dan berharga untuknya . Tusuk kondenya. Dia sudah mencari ke segala tempat di kamarnya untuk menemukan tusuk konde tersebut tapi tidak ia temukan juga benda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat sesuatu hal, 'Apa mungkin terjatuh waktu itu? Ck.. Ini gawat.'

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam dan itu tidak menyurutkan niat Sakura untuk mencari sesuatu miliknya. Dia sedang berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju ke sebuah tempat yang dia perkirakan tempat barangnya jatuh, ya di taman bunga. Dan entah kenapa tidak ada sorot ketakutan di wajahnya.

Sesegera mungkin Sakura mencarinya di semak-semak yang diperkirakan sebagai tempat jatuh tusuk kondenya. Sudah berkali-kali dia bolak-balik ke tempat yang sama untuk mencarinya.

"Kau mencari ini, nona?" Sakura langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara di belakangnya.

"Sasuke? Hei.. itu milikku." Sambil menunjuk tusuk konde yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu ini milikmu."

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Kata Sakura dengan nada datar dan ekspresinya wajahnya juga datar tidak bisa ditebak apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kakakku yang menemukannya dan memberikannya kepadaku agar aku menyerahkannya kepadamu. Oh..iya dia juga titip salam untukmu."

Sakura langsung bisa mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh.. jadi apa kau juga seperti kakakmu itu?" Kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kata kakakmu.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau. Kau tidak takut." Kalimat terakhir Sasuke lebih ke pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Untuk apa aku takut? Semua orang akan mati kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin membunuhmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mengubahmu."

"Kau tahu lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menjadi makhluk menjijikan seperti kalian." Kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Cih.. Jangan munafik. Semua orang ingin hidup abadi. Seharusnya kau senang karena aku sedang berbaik hati kepadamu."

"Keabadian tidak menjamin segalanya. Percuma saja hidup abadi jika melihat orang di sekeliling kita mati satu persatu."

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu. Seperti aku."

"Aku memang sudah terbiasa. Aku memang sudah terbiasa melihat mereka mati satu persatu." Kata Sakura lirih.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sakura.

"Apa kau tau siapa aku?"

"Kau Haruno Sakura."

"Aku memang Sakura. Tetapi aku juga orang lain."

"Kau dari keluarga vampire murni Uchiha kan? Seharusnya kau tahu siapa aku hanya dengan melihat tusuk konde itu saja. Sekarang berikan itu kepadaku. Itu milikku."

Tiba-tiba tusuk konde yang dipegang Sasuke menyala mengeluarkan sebuah sinar. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung melepaskannya karena kaget. Kesempatan itu segera tidak disia-siakan Sakura. Dia segera mengambil tusuk kondenya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberimu sedikit petunjuk." Sakura memakai tusuk konde tersebut di rambutnya dan seketika itu juga tubuh Sakura bersinar terang dan perlahan-lahan sinar itu hilang. Sakura yang sekarang berbeda dengan Sakura yang sebelumnya. Pakaiannya pun berbeda. Sakura yang sekarang terlihat anggun, cantik, dan lebih dewasa.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Semunya nyata. Setelah melihat Sakura dengan versi yang berbeda, Sasuke ingat siapa yang sedang di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ka..Kau…"

Siapa Sakura sebenarnya? Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/n : Chapter 3 update nihhh..**

**Huaaa. Ak gak kebayang ceritanya bisa jadi kayak gini.**

**Oh. Iya tentang nama Midoriko itu saya ambil dari Anime/manga Inuyasha. Entah kenapa saya kepikiran nama itu. Trus nama Hourai itu juga saya ambil dari salah satu manga online yang saya baca. Jujur saya gak pandai buat nama-nama jepang, mungkin Minna-san bisa membantu saya. EYD? TYPO? Pasti ada ya kan?**

**Kritik dan Saran kalian sangat saya butuhkan.**

**FLAME? Terserah paling gak saya baca :P**

**.REVIEW**

**Kirara Yuukansa**


	4. Rahasia Sakura

**Disclaimer : **mau sampai dunia kiamat **NARUTO** tetap punya **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Supranatural/Fantasy –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU dan **–sedikit-** OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Balasan Review:**

**Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime : **Dichap ini terbongkar kok siapa Sakura. Terima kasih sudah mereview fic saya lagi.

**Riecvectha Herbst : **Baca aja di chap ini sudah terbongkar. Terima kasih sudah mereview lagi.

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Berubah jadi..? Baca aja di Chap ini. Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mereview lagi.

**Lin Narumi Rutherford : **Kalo soal vampire memang saya terinspirasi dari Twilight. Tapi kalo vampire knight jujur saya gak ngikutin jadi gak terlalu mudeng ma ceritanya. Ini udah update. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**CHAPTER 3 : Rahasia Sakura.**

"Jadi, itu benar pantas kemarin aku tidak sadar kalau dia mengintip."

"Hn. Entahlah tapi itulah yang ku lihat."

"Waw, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Tapi apa benar dia adalah reinkarnasi dari pemimpin vampire hunter 500 tahun yang lalu bukan bukan pemimpin pencetusnya malah?"

"Sudah keberapa kali kau mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama dan sudah keberapa kali aku bilang 'iya,dia sendiri yang mengatakannya'.

**FLASHBACK **

"Ka..Kau.."

"Kenapa? Kaget? Tidak kusangka aku terkenal."

"Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya kau sudah mati 475 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata 'reinkarnasi'?"

"Tapi kau sudah benar-benar hancur, bahkan tidak hanya ragamu jiwamu juga ikut hancur ketika perang itu."

"Kata siapa? Buktinya aku ada disini di hadapanmu. Kau kan hanya mendengar ceritanya dari para tetuamu."

"Lalu, apa maksud semua ini?. Kau memberitahuku."

"Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa aku datang kembali dan akan menghancurkan kalian lagi."

"Ahh.. oh iya, dan kau mirip sekali dengannya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir Sakura menghilang tanpa jejak.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Semua terlihat begitu jelas sekarang kenapa Sakura berbeda dengan makanan-makananku sebelumnya dan entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Selain itu entah kenapa aku tidak suka kenapa harus Sakura yang menjadi reinkarnasi pemimpin vampire hunter.' Kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"Mungkin aku harus memberitahukannya kepada tetua." Kata Itachi.

"Jangan, kau beritahu saja dulu Akatsuki. Soal tetua, cepat atau lambat mereka juga tahu sendiri." Cegah Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan saranmu otouto."

###########

Pagi hari ini adalah pagi hari kedelapan semenjak peristiwa kematian Karin. Well, belum terlihat normal sepenuhnya sih hanya saja sudah agak mendingan dari 7 hari yang lalu, dimana orang tua tampak takut dengan keselamatannya anak-anaknya.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Sakura selalu berangkat dari dalam kamarnya pukul enam pagi dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk jalan-jalan pagi. Dia selalu nampak ceria setiap harinya.

"JIDATT!"

"Ino-pig, Hinata." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini?"

"Jalan-jalan pagi. Aku sering melakukannya. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Kami sedang tugas ja.." Perkataan Hinata di potong oleh senggolan lengan Ino ke lengan Hinata.

"Kami juga sedang jalan-jalan." Buru-buru Ino menimpali.

"Ohh." Sakura hanya ber oh ria.

"Pelajaran selesai sampai disini dulu anak-anak. Selamat siang." Kata seorang pria berambut perak bermasker.

"Selamat siang, sensei." Jawab anak sekelas serempak.

"Jidat, Hinata ke kantin yuk."

"Baiklah."

"Ayo." Kata Sakura riang.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini. SEMUANYA terutama tentang Sakura. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya semenjak kejadian itu. Dan entah kenapa Sakura bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jika dia berpapasan denganku di koridor dia akan tersenyum dan menyapaku dan sungguh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Apa memang seperti itu efek jika seseorang reinkarnasi dari seseorang atau…. dia cuma pura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Teme, ke kantin yuk."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, makanlah."

"Kita tidak butuh makanan manusia."

"Ya tapi setidaknya kita harus berbaur dengan manusia. Lagipula aku ingin makan ramen."

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali makanan itu, dobe? Baunya saja sudah tidak enak begitu."

"Selera orang beda-beda teme."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengiyakan ajakan si dobe berisik itu. Kurasa dia memang vampire paling aneh sedunia. Mungkin dia akan menjadi satu-satunya vampire yang bisa makan-makan manusia terutama RAMEN. Lihatlah sekarang dia sedang menghabiskan mangkuk yang ketiga.. ckckckc. Ah.. daripada memikirkan si Dobe lebih baik aku mencari Sakura.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari si Kepala pink itu. Akhirnya aku menemukannya dia sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya, Si rambut pirang dan si mata putih itu. Aku melihatnya bercanda bersama teman-temanya dengan riang dan ceria seperti tidak ada beban. Ekspresi Sakura saat ini kontras sekali dengan ekspresinya waktu itu yang menurutku seperti orang yang memiliki beban kehidupan yang berat.

**END SASUKE POV**

##########

Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan 10 orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Kakaknya juga ikut dalam kesepuluh orang tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke pernah ditawari untuk menjadi anggota yang ke sebelas, tetapi dia menolaknya. Tidak jelas apa alasannya. Sampai sekarang pun tawaran itu masih terbuka untuknya.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar kembali." Kata pemimpin mereka, Pein.

"Ini menarik, un." Kata Deidara.

"Senpai senpai apa benar orang yang meminum darah orang tersebut akan menjadi kuat?"

"Itu hanya mitos. Jika kau memang ingin benar-benar kuat menyembahlah pada Jashin-sama. Dia yang akan memberikan kekuatan."

"Benarkah itu Hidan-senpai? Kalau begitu Tobi Anak Baik mau menyembah dewanya Hidan-senpai." Kata makluk bertopeng seperti lollipop.

"Sebenarnya kita disini untuk membicarakan reinkarnasi Midoriko atau untuk mendengarkan ocehan kalian berdua." Kata Sasori menghentikan dua ocehan makhluk aneh tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" Kata Pein.

"Apa para tetua sudah tahu, Itachi?" Tanya Konan.

"Belum, para tetua belum tahu." Jawab Itachi.

"Kalian tahu, dia bisa menguntungkan kita dan bisa juga merugikan kita." Kata Pein

"Memang apa untung ruginya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Keuntungannya. Kalian tahu pedang Hanarukin?"

"Ahh.. ya pasangan dari pedang Kusanagi."Kata Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Kukira itu juga hanya mitos." Kata Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu tidak sekedar mitos Sasuke. Bukankah ada kitab petunjuknya?"

"Dan menurut petunjuk terakhir pedang Hanarukin di pegang oleh Midoriko dan kemudian menghilang semenjak kematiannya. Dan mungkin saja .. siapa namanya tadi?" Kata Pein.

"Sakura." Jawab Konan.

"Yah. Mungkin saja Sakura bisa mengeluarkannya atau mengembalikannya lagi mungkin." Lanjut Pein.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau pedang itu memang sudah benar-benar hancur, un?"

"Menurut sejarah jika salah satu pedang musnah maka pedang lainnya juga akan musnah. Buktinya Kusanagi masih baik-baik saja. Ya kan Sasuke?" Kata Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hn. Lalu apa kerugiannya?"

"Ya, kerugiannya jika kita tidak cepat-cepat mengatasinya. Aku tidak yakin kita akan tetap bisa berkumpul seperti ini." Lanjut Pein.

"Kalau begitu kita rebut pedangnya dan bunuh pemiliknya." Kata Kisame yang dari tadi diam.

"Itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sama seperti Kusanagi, Hanarukin juga hanya bisa dipegang oleh orang yang benar-benar pemiliknya." Kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana." Kata Pein.

############

"Midoriko-sama?"

"Ya, ada apa Hourai-san?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa malah anda membuka jati diri anda di hadapan mereka?"

"Aku tidak membuka jati diriku. Dan lagipula hanya satu orang."

"Lalu dengan berubah.."

"Aku membohongi mereka. Aku bilang kalau aku ini bereinkarnasi."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu kalau aku kembali. Itu saja."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan scenario yang anda buat Mido-sama."

"Kau hanya perlu mengikutinya saja. Aku harus segera kembali."

"Baiklah."

Seketika itu juga Midoriko atau Sakura menghilang dari tempat itu.

#########

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Apa benar reinkarnasi dari Midoriko-sama sudah kembali?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki barambut kuning jabrik, Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Tapi begitulah kata para tetua vampire hunter. Kita disuruh mencari orang reinkarnasi tersebut."

"Begitu. Ino dan Hinata juga?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan kaum vampire apakah mereka punya tanda-tanda sudah mengetahui?"

"Entahlah, Teme tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Sebenarnya, entah kenapa aku mencurigai Sakura." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa mencurigainya?"

"Entahlah, auranya sedikit berbeda menurutku. Dan kata Teme Sakura dikirim kesini untuk menjadi makanannya dan sudah hampir dua minggu Sakura masih bisa bersekolah di sini. Dengan masih bernafas tentunya."

"Hmm.. benar juga. Kau awasi saja Sakura. Kudengar Ino dan Hinata juga berteman dengan Sakura. Mereka bisa membantumu."

"Baiklah akan kuawasi dia."

##########

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berencana jalan-jalan ke luar area sekolah. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

"Lihat..lihat yang ini bagus sekali." Kata Ino sambil memegang sebuah gaun.

"Ahh.. Ino-chan dari tadi berkata bagus terus kapan jeleknya." Kata Hinata disambut cekikan kecil dari Sakura.

"Ya memang semua bagus-bagus kok."

"Kau mau membeli yang mana, jidat?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ino-pig. Kurasa aku tidak usah membeli saja."

"Kau sudah jauh-jauh kesini kalau tidak membeli apa-apa percuma."

"Aku memang tidak berniat membeli apa-apa kok." Kata Sakura sambil melihat-lihat barang lain.

Di kejauhan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga. 'Ini kesempatan bagus. Tapi kenapa dia bersama para vampire hunter? Apa mungkin mereka sudah tau?' pikir orang tersebut.

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kedai ramen bernama 'Ichiraku', tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang makan disana. Well, hanya Naruto saja yang makan Sasuke tidak, Sasuke ada disitupun karena dipaksa Naruto. Ekspresi Ino dan Hinata langsung terlihat berubah tegang ketika melihat Sasuke. Sakura malah terlihat menyeringai tipis ketika melihat Sasuke. Eh, menyeringai?

"Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Teriak Naruto bersemangat sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Na..Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalian mau makan? Wah habis belanja nih."

"Ya iyalah mau makan." Jawab Ino.

"Gabung aja disini. Teme dari tadi diam aja gak ada temen ngobrol."

Hinata melirik Ino, Ino melirik Sakura, Sakura balas melirik Ino, Ino melirik lagi ke..

"Woi, kok jadi lirik-lirikan?" Kata Naruto heran.

"Eh, gak papa kok Naruto. Yaudah kita duduk disini aja ya pig, Hinata." Kata Sakura yang udah duduk disamping Sasuke. Eh.. disamping Sasuke?

Ino dan Hinata yang masih saling lirik akhirnya duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka bertiga langsung memesan ramen. Tak lama kemudian pesanan ramen mereka datang.

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil akan memasukkan mie ramen ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Wah, padahal ini enak lho. Sayang sekali." Lanjut Sakura setelah menelannya. "Kau juga tidak pesan minum?"

"Aku juga tidak haus." 'Sial, apa sih maksudnya Tanya-tanya seperti itu.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Oh."

############

Mereka bertiga salah berlima karena ditambah Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju sekolah untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah gelap. Di jalan hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka sesekali Naruto yang mengoceh tidak jelas yang kemudian disambut jitakan di kepala oleh Ino.

"Hari ini capek sekali." Kata Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan lagi.

"Aku juga capek. Ini semua gara-gara Ino-chan."

"Lho? Kok gara-gara aku?" Sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya iyalah gara-gara kau pig. Kau mengajak kami untuk mengitari seluruh mall itu bahkan sampai ke sudut-sudutnya."

"Benar." Timpal Hinata singkat

"Ya maaf habis kan jarang-jarang bisa keluar dari asrama sekolah."

Belum sempat menjawab permintaan maaf Ino tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjubah hitam dan mengenakan tudung di kepala datang menghadang mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan langsung siap siaga.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Khukhukhu.. aku hanya ada urusan dengan dia." Sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Eh.. aku?" Kata Ino kepedean.

"Bukan.. orang berambut pink itu." Kata sosok berjubah itu.

"Aku? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu."

"Tapi, tuanku punya. Kau harus ikut denganku."

"Cih, enak saja kau. Aku tahu siapa kau." Kata Sasuke yang dari tadi diam.

"Ahh.. Uchiha ya?"

"Teme, kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Hn. Iya. Dia hanya tikus kecil akan sangat mudah mengalahkannya." Mata Sasuke langsung berubah berwarna semerah darah dengan tiga titik mengitari. Sharingan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah ada di belakang orang tersebut. Bermaksud untuk memukulnya dari belakang, sosok tersebut malah berbalik dan dengan segera meninju perut Sasuke. Sasuke langsung agak mundur kebelakang.

"Cih, gesit juga kau."

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya Sharingan, kau remehkan aku, Uchiha."

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan Sasuke bermaksud membantu kalau saja tidak mendengar suara Sakura berteriak…

"KYAAAA." Sakura berteriak sambil digendong sosok berjubah lainnya.

'Cih, aku tidak tahu.' Batin Naruto. Ino dan Hinata yang bingung harus berbuat apa akhirnya maju sambil membawa pistol di masing-masing tangan mereka dan menodongkannya ke orang tersebut. Hinata berada didepan orang tersebut sedangkan Ino dibelakang.

"Jangan ceroboh Hinata, Ino. Lebih baik kalian hubungi anggota lain." Kata Naruto panic.

"Wow, vampire hunter ya?" Sakura yang masih meronta-ronta dalam dekapan sosok tersebut langsung dipukul tengkuknya agar tak sadarkan diri.

**DEG!**

'Suara itu?' Batin mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Siapa mereka? Apakah Sakura akan selamat?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/n : Akhirnya CHAP 4 UPDATE.**

**Yuu mau promosi nih boleh ya? Boleh aja deh. Hihihi. Saya publish fic baru judulnya 'Secret Window Secret Garden' ber-rate M tapi saya bingung pantes gak masuk M (for bloody scene). Mind to RnR? Hehehe.**

**Back to this fic.**

**Gimana? Ceritanya aneh gak sih? Entah kenapa menurut saya kok aneh. Hmm.. terus Minna-san bingung gak sama alur ceritanya? Alurnya kecepetan gak sih?**

**Kritik dan Saran kalian sangat saya butuhkan.**

**FLAME? Terserah paling gak saya baca :P**

**.REVIEW**

**Kirara Yuukansa**


	5. Rahasia Sakura II

**NARUTO ©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**The Wrong Decision © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Genre : Supranatural/Fantasy –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku, etc.**

**Warning : OOC, Alur Cepet, dsb.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fict !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA POV**

"ra…sa…ku…saku…ra," panggil seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal suaranya, sepertinya Ino.

"Bangun Sa…Sakura," kali ini aku yakin itu pasti suara Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah sinar menyilaukan yang sepertinya sinar lampu. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada saat ini hingga sua-

"Ya ampun Sakura! Akhirnya kau sadar!" kata Ino nyaring sambil memelukku erat.

"Sa-Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata juga ikut-ikutan memelukku.

"Ugh! Aku dimana? Kepalaku pusing," ujarku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pening.

"I-ni minumlah du-dulu Sakura-chan," Hinata menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadaku.

"Kau ada di tempat kami Sakura," ucap Ino sambil memandang kearahku.

"Memang ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Kau ada di markas Vampire Hunter, Sakura," kali ini seseorang berambut perak yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kau ada di markas Vampire Hunter, Sakura," kali ini seseorang berambut perak yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Vampire Hunter?" Tanya Sakura lagi memastikan.

"Iya, ini markas Vampire Hunter. Perkenalkan aku Jiraiya aku adalah ketua dari perkumpulan Vampire Hunter," seseorang bernama Jiraiya itu memperkenalkan dirinya ke Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangan kanan mengajak bersalaman.

"Eh, Sa-Sakura Haruno," Sakura kikuk ketika menyambut tangan tersebut.

"Tidak usah grogi seperti itu Sakura-chan, nah sekarang maukah kau menjelaskan siap dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku Haruno Sakura. Siapa lagi?" jawab Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu kau Haruno Sakura. Tapi kau juga orang lainkan?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Eh, aku tak mengerti maksud anda Jiraiya-san," ujar Sakura raut wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan.

"Katakan padaku apakah kau reinkarnasi dari Mido-," tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka kasar.

"Jiraiya-sama! Ada kabar penting untuk anda," kata laki-laki berambut perak lainnya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" kata Sakura kaget melihat senseinya berada di markas vampire hunter.

"Halo Sakura," Kakashi melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura sembari nyengir yang pastinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya sembari berjalan kearah sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Jiraiya-sama, saya sudah menyelidiki siapa orang berjubah hitam yang ingin menculik Sakura. Yang pertama adalah Kabuto dia adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru lalu yang kedua adalah salah satu pengkhianat kita yang bergabung dengan Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah mendengar suaranya," kata Ino yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kasur yang Sakura tempati.

"I-iya, untungnya mereka gagal menculik Sakura-chan," Hinata menimpali.

"Tapi bukankah Orochimaru sendiri membenci keluarga Uchiha kenapa bisa berbarengan begitu?" tanya Jiraiya sembari bangkit dari sofa yang dia duduki dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"Ya, saya kira itu hanya kebetulan saja," jawab Kakashi.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Hhhh, Orochimaru ya? Padahal dulu kami bersahabat aku, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru. Padahal dulu Orochimaru adalah sahabat baikku Tapi entah kenapa semuanya jadi begini," kata Jiraiya.

"Ya, semua orang bisa berubah Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi berjalan kearah siofa untuk duduk.

"Dimana Naruto?" Jiraiya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi. "Naruto? Dia kembali keasrama bersama Sasuke," jawab Kakashi.

"Apakah si Sasuke itu menyadari kalau Naruto adalah bagian dari kita?"

"Ya, sepertinya belum. Tapi cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu,"

"Ya cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu," kata Jiraiya mengulang perkataan Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ayah mengutus Gaara untuk menculik Sakura, Itachi?" kata Sasuke emosi sembari duduk di sofa dengan kaki kanan ditumpukkan ke kaki kiri dan tangannya memegang segelas kecil sebuah cairan amis berwarna merah.

"Ya, aku tak tahu Sasuke. Aku juga baru tahu barusan," jawab Itachi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang juga memegang gelas kecil berisi cairan amis itu, Darah.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang Sakura?" Sasuke mendekatkan gelas itu ke mulutnya menciumnya sedikit baru kemudian meminumnya.

"Ya, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahukan?" Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke meminum cairan di gelas yang dia pegang.

"Yang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Orochimaru juga mengutus Kabuto untuk menculik Sakura," Sasuke mengisi ulang gelasnya yang kosong.

"Well- entah kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara Sasuke jika berbicara tentang Sakura," kata Itachi sembari melirik maidnya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah tak jauh dari sofa yang dia dan Sasuke duduki sekarang. Itachi berjalan kearah sebuah meja dan mengangkat gagang telepon dan memencet-mencet tombolnya sebentar.

"Kirimkan maid lain kesini, cepat!" perintah Itachi kepada seseorang diseberang telepon. Setelah itu Itachi menutup telepon singkatnya tersebut.

"Kurasa, ayah dan para tetua lainnya akan tetap berusaha membawa Sakura kemari," kata Itachi sambil duduk kembali di sofa.

"Dan sepertinya kita –Akatsuki- harus mendahului mereka dulu untuk menculik Sakura," kata Itachi melanjutkan.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alias pertanda kalau dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Cih, kau itu bodoh ya! Kalau para tetua yang menangkap Sakura. Sakura pasti akan dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Merekakan tidak peduli pada sejarah kita mereka hanya peduli pada kekuasaan semata,"

"Lah! Apa hubungannya sejarah kita dengan Sakura? Dan jangan mengataiku bodoh, orang tua."

"Jika Sakura mati kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa fungsi pedang Kusanagi dan Hanarukin jika disatukan dan jangan memanggilku orang tua, anak ayam," ujar Itachi.

"Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu," ujar Sasuke lirih sembari memandang kearah jendela.

"Hah, susah berbicara denganmu Sasuke," ucap Itachi menyerah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama," ujar seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah!" perintah Itachi.

Pintu kayu dengan banyak ukir-ukiran itu terbuka menampakkan seorang maid cantik berambut panjang. Maid yang diketahui bersama Sasame Fuuma itu masuk dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajah yang ketakutan apalagi setelah melihat salah satu temannya tergeletak bersimbah darah dilantai.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Itachi lembut. Sasame melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan langkah yang kecil-kecil. Kaki-kakinya bergetar hebat. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Kau masih haus Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Ya, sepertinya aku masih haus," Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Sasame yang melihat itu terpana sekaligus ketakutan yang sangat hebat.

"Baiklah baiklah dia ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan para anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Kalau sudah selesai segera ke markas. Oke Bye," kata Itachi beranjak berdiri dari sofa sambil melambaikan tangan sekilas kearah Sasuke.

"Selamat bersenang Sasuke dan Sasame. Sasame hati-hati dengan Sasuke ya,"ujar Itachi ketika berjalan melewati Sasame Fuuma. Sasame menjadi tambah ketakutan.

"Nah ayo kita mulai Sasame," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Sasame.

"Aku tidak mau repot-repot untuk memakai gelas," lanjut Sasuke lagi dan seketika itu juga dia membenamkan taringnya kearah lipatan leher Sasame.

"Akhhhhhhhhhh….!" Sasame berteriak sekencang-kencangnya merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berhadapan dengan para vampire hunter lainnya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa seperti di ruang sidang dan siap menunggu untuk diadili. Ada sekitar 20an orang vampire hunter di ruangan itu. Sakura tidak mengenal sebagaian besar dari mereka.

"Sakura yang itu namanya Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata," kata Ino sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata putih seperti Hinata.

"Apa semua Hyuuga itu bermata putih ya?" kata Sakura berbisik kepada Ino.

"Sepertinya iya. Ketika aku bergabung kemari, Neji dan Hinata sudah ada disini. Dari apa yang kudengar Keluarga Hyuuga dibantai oleh sekelompok vampire dan itu yang membuat mereka datang kemari," jawab Ino dengan berbisik juga.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, dan Neji sudah berhasil membantai sekelompok vampire yang menyerang keluarga mereka dulu," lanjut Ino.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Errr…- bisa dibilang aku mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Neji dan Hinata," raut wajah Ino berubah sedih.

"Keluargamu juga dibantai vampire?"

"Emm…- bukan keluargaku dibunuh pacarku sendiri yang ternyata dia adalah kaki tangan seorang vampire yang dendam terhadap keluargaku. Maka dari itu aku membenci vampire."

"Oh, maafkan aku," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf jidat. Rata-rata orang yang bergabung disini mengalami nasib yang sama kok," lanjut Ino.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau tahu Naruto? Keluaraganya juga dibunuh oleh vampire."

"Bukankah katamu Naruto itu vampire?"

"Iya Naruto vampire. Dia digigit oleh vampire yang membunuh keluarganya,"

"Kasihan sekali," kata Sakura sembari menghela nafas.

"Jangan mengasihini kami Sakura kami sudah terbiasa kok," kata Ino

"Sudahlah, ayo kuperkenalkan ke anggota lainnya," ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

.

.

"Baiklah rapat akan kita mulai sekarang," kata Jiraiya yang duduk di ujung sebuah meja lonjong yang besar. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian semua, ya walaupun aku tahu kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya. Tapi aku ingin mengenalkan secara resmi ke kalian semuanya," Jiraiya melihat kearah Sakura yang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Haruno Sakura dia adalah gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai reinkarnasi Midoriko-sama, Pemimpin Vampire Hunter 500 tahun yang lalu,"

Dari pintu masuk tibalah seorang perempuan bermata merah dan berambut hitam bergelombang membawa sebuah kotak kecil persegi panjang disampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, Kurenai Yuhi dan Asuma Sarutobi. Perempuan bernama Kurenai itu membawa kotak kecil persegi panjang tersebut kepada Jiraiya. Menaruh kotak itu dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Maafkan kami yang mengambil barangmu seenaknya Sakura tapi kami hanya ingin memastikan saja," kata Jiraiya sambil menyodorkan kotak itu ke Sakura. "Kurasa ini milikmu," lanjut Jiraiya.

Sakura menerima kotak tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Sakura terkejut melihat isi kotak tersebut. Tusuk kondenya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa ada pada kalian?" tanya Sakura, tangan kananya memegang tusuk kondenya itu.

"Maafkan kami karena telah berani mengambilnya," kata Jiraiya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting benda ini kembali lagi padaku kan?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya Sakura? Setelah kami teliti Tusuk konde itu adalah milik Mido-," perkataan Jiraiya disela oleh Sakura.

"Kalian ingin tahu darimana aku mendapatkannya?" kata Sakura raut wajahnya berubah dingin. "Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bukan sekedar 'reinkarnasi'," lanjut Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memakai tusuk kondenya. Seketika itu sinar terang muncul dari tubuhnya. Persis dengan apa yang terjadi ketika dengan Sasuke dulu.

"Sebenarnya aku-,

.

.

.

.

.

.

-tidak pernah bereinkarnasi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hidup abadi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membuat perjanjian kepada Dewa dan Dewa mengabulkan permintaanku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetapi sebagai gantinya aku-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mati sampai-,

.

.

.

.

.

-semua vampire didunia ini musnah,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Maaf Updatenya Lamaaaaa!**

Saya sangat sibuk urusan sekolah dan saya juga kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin fict ini. Dan entah kenapa ide datang ketika saya sedang melakukan ritual kebersihan di kamar mandi. Wkwkwkwkwk :). Mumpung lagi libur satu hari maka saya sempet-semptin ngetik.

Oh ya buat yang bingung Sakura itu siapa, begini penjelasan singkatnya. Sakura itu Midoriko dan Midoriko itu Sakura #ditendang. Midoriko itu diri Sakura dimasa lalu. Dan Sakura itu** bukanlah **reinkarnasi dari Midoriko melainkan Midoriko itu sendiri. Sakura hidup abadi. Karena apa Sakura bisa hidup abadi sudah dijelaskan di chap ini. Apakah masih ada yang bingung?

Untuk Chapter depan akan membahas tentang siapa **Sasuke sebenarnya dimasa lalu**. Tentang kapan saya akan updatenya mungkin pas liburan Semester 1. Tetap setia dengan fict saya ya.

Maaf kali ini saya belum bisa membalas review. Chapter depan pasti akan saya balas.

**Thanks to: **

**Riecvectha Herbst, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Shinji aishiteru, 4ntk4-ch4n, Lin-Narumi Rutherford, Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime, Kinouye Shimohira, Cherry Blossom 15**

**Kirara Yuukansa**


	6. Kehidupan di masa lalu

**NARUTO ©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**The Wrong Decision © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Genre : Supranatural/Fantasy –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku, etc.**

**Warning : OOC, Alur Cepet, dsb.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Sakura = Midoriko**

**Sasuke = Sousuke**

Sebenarnya aku-,

.

.

.

.

.

.

-tidak pernah bereinkarnasi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hidup abadi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membuat perjanjian kepada Dewa dan Dewa mengabulkan permintaanku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetapi sebagai gantinya aku-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mati sampai-,

.

.

.

.

.

.

-semua vampire didunia ini musnah,"

Semua vampire hunter yang ada disitu tercengang dengan perkataan Sakura.

Sama seperti yang lainnya, awalnya Jiraiya sanget kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tetapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai "Ini sangat mengejutkan Mido-sama. Kami semua sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuanmu," kata Jiraiya.

Sakura hanya diam tak berkata apapun.

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau tidak akan mati sampai semua vampire di dunia ini musnah dan sebagai gantinya kau mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural yang hebat dan tidak pernah mati dari Dewa. Tapi apa jadinya jika kau gagal?" tanya pria berambut coklat panjang yang diikat, Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura menyeringai. "Pertanyaan yang bagus, Hyuuga-san. Konsekuensinya jika aku gagal-

.

.

.

.

.

**-jiwaku akan terbelenggu selamanya di Neraka,"**

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah mati," Kakashi Hatake angkat bicara.

Sakura berekspresi sedih. "Well- perjanjian yang kubuat ada batas waktunya dan itu 40 hari dari sekarang,"

.

.

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Semua yang kukatakan adalah benar adanya. Yang kukatakan pada Sasuke adalah kebohongan semata yang aku buat agar rencanaku lancar. Memberitahu para vampire hunter juga bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa melakukan semua ini sendirian mengingat batas waktunya hampir habis. Aku butuh bantuan mereka, vampire hunter.

Sekarang aku sedang berada ditempatku. Disebuah hutan yang indah dan sejuk. Tak ada yang tahu dimana tempat ini hanya aku dan Hourai yang tahu. Aku sedang merenung untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ya, Sang Dewa juga memberiku penglihatan masa depan. Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba melihat tetapi tetap saja semuanya hitam, gelap dan dingin. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

'Apakah ini bagaian dari rencana Dewa?' pikirku miris. Aku masih saja terus beruasaha untuk melihat kembali, berharap ada setitik cahaya yang muncul.

"Aahhh…" erangku. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pening. "Argghhh…!" erangku lebih keras lagi. Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Bayangan masa laluku ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia. Bayangan yang selalu ingin aku lupakan. Aku ingin melupakan dia. Dia yang menghancurkan hidupku. Dia yang mengkhianatiku. Dia juga orang yang kucintai. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintainya.

Bayangan itu semakin jelas. Aku mengerang sejadi-jadinya berusaha menghilangkannya. Bukannya menghilang tetapi bayangan itu semakin jelas hingga akhirnya aku tertarik pada alam bawah sadarku sendiri.

**END SAKURA POV**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk dipinggir sebuah danau. Walaupun hari itu cukup dingin dikarenakan musim gugur akan segera berakhir –dan berganti musum dingin- tidakmenyurutkan niatnya untuk terus duduk di sebuah batu besar di tepi danau tersebut. Gadis itu sudah hampir satu jam duduk di batu tersebut. Dia duduk menunggu seseorang yang telah membuat janji dengannya di tepi danau tersebut.

"Sakura!" suara berat seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Sulit sekali mencuri waktu untuk keluar," lanjut pemuda tersebut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah membentuk gumpalan udara di sekitar mulutnya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti," jawab sang gadis sembari tersenyum manis.

Pemuda tersebut duduk disebelah sang memegang tangan sang gadis mengenggamnya erat mencoba membagi kehangatan untuk sang gadis yang sudah rela kedinginan untuk menunggunya. Genggamannya bertambah erat dan pandangannya jauh ke danau.

"Sousuke-kun, kau membuatku bertambah dingin," ujar sang gadis.

"Ah, maaf," pemuda bemata onyx yang dipanggil Sousuke tadi segera melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam erat tangan sang gadis. Dan bergerak sedikit menjauh dari sang gadis

Sang gadis memandang sedih kearah danau. Lalu kemudian dia mengenggam tangan sang pemuda. Bergeser mendekat ke Sousuke. Mengenggamnya erat sama seperti yang dilakukan Sousuke tadi.

"Midoriko, kau bilang kau-," perkataan Sousuke terpotong oleh suara sang gadis.

"Sssst… kita kan jarang seperti ini dan aku ingin seperti ini selamanya," jawab sang gadis, Midoriko.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah danau menjadi memandang kekasihnya itu. Ya, mereka berdua sepasang kekasih. Mata hitam onyx sang pemuda beradu dengan mata hijau emerald milik sang gadis. Mencoba untuk menatapnya dalam agar sang gadis tak berpaling darinya.

Tak jauh beda dari sang pemuda, sang gadis juga terpana dengan mata hitam onyx sang pemuda. Dia seperti terhisap kedalamnya. Kedalam mata sang pemuda. Tak lama kemudian, sang pemuda mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke sang gadis. Perlahan hingga dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat sang gadis.

Pemuda itu mendekat lagi dan lagi hingga tak ada jarak lagi antara mereka. Lalu kemudian bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sang gadis memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi aroma khas dari kekasihnya. Tak sampai lima detik Sousuke menarik kembali lagi bibirnya. Menjauh dari kekasihnya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah danau. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja ceroboh. Sang gadis, Midoriko hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Midoriko tahu benar apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya adalah untuk kebaikannya juga.

"Maaf…" bisik Sousuke pelan.

Midoriko menoleh kearah Sousuke mendapati pemuda itu memandang danau dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hmm... Aku mengerti," gumam sang gadis sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sampai kapan ya?" lanjut Midoriko sambil melihat kearah danau.

Sousuke hanya bergumam tidak mengerti.

"Sampai kapan hubungan kita akan seperti ini?" gadis berambut soft pink itu memperjelas perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Hn…" gumam Sousuke singkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang kita. Padahal mereka dulu berteman baik,"

Midoriko menghela nafas.

"Apakah kita memang tidak bisa bersatu, 'Suke-kun," lanjut Midoriko dengan suara sedih.

"Sssstt… kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu," Sousuke menoleh kearah Midoriko. Memegang pipi ranum sang gadis dengan tangannya yang dingin. Mengarahkan wajah sang gadis yang menunduk itu kearahnya.

Midoriko memegang tangan Sousuke yang ada dipipinya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dari tangan dingin itu.

"Aku akan memikirkan sebuah cara agar kita bisa bersatu selamanya," ujar pemuda itu menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Percayalah padaku," lanjutnya lagi.

Midoriko hanya menatap sendu. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Sousuke berkata seperti itu. Dia memang percaya pada kekasihnya itu hanya saja dia tidak percaya pada takdirnya nanti.

"Kau harus segera pulang, Midoriko," ujar Sousuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tapi kita baru sebentar disini,"

"Ayahmu nanti mencari," gumam Sousuke singkat.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Pulanglah," desis Sousuke.

"Kau mengusirku? Kau tidak ingin aku disampingmu," kata Midoriko setengah marah.

Sousuke berdecak. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Midoriko emosi seperti ini.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ayahmu nanti mencarimu,"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli,"

"Jika kau tidak pulang sekarang, ayahmu pasti akan curiga. Dia pasti akan menyelidiki kemana kau pergi. Kau tidak mau kita ketahuan 'kan?" Sousuke menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya sembari menatap mata emerald sang kekasih.

Emerald itu makin redup. Dia tahu benar apa yang dikatakan Sousuke ada benarnya juga. Jika dia sampai ketahuan maka dia tidak akana pernah bertemu Sousuke lagi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku pulang, Tuan Uchiha!" sewot Midoriko dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Sousuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang kekanak-kanakn seperti itu.

"Jangan membuat wajahmu seperti itu. Minggu depan di tempat ini kita akan bertemu kembali," Sousuke mengelus puncak kepala Midoriko.

"Aku akan rindu padamu," Midoriko mengecup singkat pipi Sousuke.

"Hn. Aku juga," Sousuke mengecup kening sang kekasih.

"Sampai jumpa," Midoriko berjalan menjauh sembari melambaikan tangan ke Sousuke.

Sousuke hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.

'Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin kita akan bersatu,' pikir Sousuke. 'Terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara kita, Midoriko,"

Setelah melihat Midoriko menghilang dari pandangannya. Sousuke pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Midoriko sampai dirumahnya dan mendapati ayahnya sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya. Wajahnya ayah seperti menahan amarah ketika melihat dirinya.

"Kemana saja kau?" Ayahnya berbicara dengan tegas.

"Aku pergi ke danau sebentar,"jawab Midoriko tenang.

"Dengan siapa?" kata Ayahnya lagi.

"Tentu saja sendiri, teman-temanku sedang sibuk,"

"Jangan berbohong!" bentak sang ayah.

"Aku tidak berbohong,"

"Kalau begitu bersumpahlah kepada dewa kalau kau tidak berbohong,"

Midoriko terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka Ayahnya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak berani?,"

Hening.

"Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas!"

Midoriko menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau bertemu dengannya? Iya 'kan?"

Midoriko menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jawab aku! Kau bertemu dengan lintah busuk itukan?"

Midoriko mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang ayah dengan cairan bening membasahi wajahnya.

"Dia punya nama, ayah!" Midoriko menjawab disela isak tangisnya.

"Lihat! Sekarang kau berani berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadaku,"

"Dia punya nama! Sousuke… Sousuke namanya!" teriak Midoriko kencang.

Plak!

Midoriko hanya menangis mendapat tamparan dari sang Ayah. Dia akui dia memang sudah terlalu berani berbicara dengan nada seperti itu dengan ayahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Dia itu hanya vampire busuk yang berbahaya," Ayahnya berbicara lebih lembut sekarang ini. Menyadari kekeliruannya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai vampire busuk yang ayah maksud," desis Midoriko lirih.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh rumah!"ucap sang ayah tegas. "Masuk kedalam!"perintahnya.

Midoriko menuruti ayahnya. Dia masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Sousuke berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya yang besar. Belum sampai masuk kedalam rumahnya dia sudah disambut oleh kakaknya yang menyebalkan diteras depan.

"Sousuke?" panggil sang kakak, Madara Uchiha.

"Hn?"

"Ayah mencarimu tuh!"

"Hn!" Sousuke berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau darimana?"

Sousuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tau kau darimana.

"Kau menemuinya lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sousuke menjawab dengan dingin lalu kemudian berjalan masuk kerumah untuk menemui ayahnya.

'Maafkan aku, tidak bisa mencegah para tetua,' batin Madara lirih.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya ayah Sousuke.

"Pergi keluar,"

"Kau menemuinya lagi 'kan?" ayah Sousuke berdii dari posisi duduk saat ini.

Hening.

"Jawab. Aku!" ayah Sousuke bicara dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ya aku menemuinya,"jawab Sousuke dengan nada menantang.

"Jangan pernah temui dia lagi mulai sekarang. Aku sudah melarangmu berkali-kali,"

"Melakukan apa yang kau larang itu kesenangan tersendiri bagiku,"

Bruk!

Sasuke terhempas begitu jauh menabrak tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Baru saja ayahnya melemparnya.

"Jangan kurang ajar!"

Sousuke berdiri melihat tembok dibelakangnya yang retak. Dia tidak terluka sama sekali. Tentu saja karena dia vampire. Dia mengacuhkan ayahnya dan berjalanmenuju ruangan pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat putih dan dingin. Salju turun cukup lebat hari itu. Tetapi itu semua tidak menyurutkan niat sang gadis untuk tetap duduk menunggu di sebuah batu besar di tepi danau. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia duduk menunggu di tepi danau tersebut. Menunggu sang pangeran datang untuk menjemputnya.

Tetapi sayangnya pangeran itu tak pernah datang lagi semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dan ini adalah minggu kelima sang pangeran tidak datang ke tempat pertemuan mereka. Sang putri tidak putus asa untuk tetap menunggu sang pangeran. Dia tetap menunggu dan menunggu setiap minggunya. Tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Sang pangeran yang tak pernah datang , membuatnya khawatir. Dia khawatir dengan cintanya itu. Kerinduannya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia sudah sangat rindu dengan cintanya. Kerinduannya juga yang membuatnya nekat kabur dari rumah setiap minggu hanya untuk menunggu sang pangeran datang. Tetapi setelah sampai ditempat pertemuan mereka sang pangeran tidak pernah datang. Hanya ada salju yang terhampar putih dan air danau yang beku. Sang putri rindu dengan kehangatan sang pangeran. Ya kehangatan dalam arti yang berbeda.

Sudah hampir satu jam Midoriko menunggu. Badannya sudah sepenuhnya menggigil. Walaupun dia memakai kimono berlapis-lapis yang sangat tebal juga tidak dapat banyak membantu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sang kekasih., Sousuke Uchiha.

Midoriko mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak terjadi pada dirinya. Bukan bukan tubuhnya yang merasa tidak enak tetapi hatinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. 'Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya Midoriko berjalan pulang kerumahnya. Dia memilih menuruti kata hatinya untuk pulang.

Ketika memasuki kawasan desa tempat tingal yang tak jauh dari danau, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Rasanya terlalu sepi dan sunyi padahal ini masih siang. Dia sadar ini musim dingin mungkin orang-orang ada didalam rumah mereka. 'Tetapi ini terlalu sunyi' batinnya.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja. Ketika sedang melewati sebuah sungai kecil dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir sungai. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan menuju anak kecil tersebut. Dia membalikan badan anak kecil itu menjadi terlentang. Midoriko mendapati anak kecil itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Midoriko.

"Me..me-reka da…datang," jawab anak kecil itu terbata.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Aku akan mengobatimu,"

Muncul cahaya hijau dari tangan Midoriko.

"Mi…do-sa...-ma ti…dak akan bii…ssa meng…oba..tiku,

"Aku pasti bisa. Katakan mana yang sakit,"

Anak kecil itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Terlihat dua luka kecil dilehernya. Luka gigitan. Midoriko tercengang melihat itu. Itu adalah luka gigitan vampire. Dia mengarahkan cahaya hijau itu ke luka anak itu. Mencoba mengeluarkan racunnya.

"Bertahanlah,"

Anak itu diam saja.

"Bertahanlah," bisiknya sekali lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Midoriko meneteskan airmatanya. Dia merasa gagal tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak itu. Cahaya hijau ditangannya mulai redup dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dia membaringkan anak itu ditempat yang layak dan berdoa sebentar untuknya. Setelah itu dia segera bergegas lari kerumahnya.

Keadaan dirumahnya tak jauh beda dengan keadaan rumah-rumah yang dilewatinya tadi. Berantakan. Midoriko berlari terburu masuk kedalam rumah meneriakkan nama ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriaknya kencang.

"Ayah!"

"Ibu!"

Dan terus berulang-ulang memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

Dia berlari didalam rumah. Memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada. Hingga tiba dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Pemandangan disana membuatnya tercengang dan membeku ditempat.

Ayah dan Ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tanah salju putih yang ternoda warna merah. Dan ditengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya berdiri seseorang berkulit putih pucat dan bermata merah memandangnya ganas. Wajah laki-laki tampan terutama di bagian mulut ternoda darah.

"Sousuke?" bisik Midoriko lirih. Air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai mengerikan. Melihat Midoriko dengan tatapan lapar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Midoriko.

Sousuke diam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Midoriko kehabisan kesabaran.

Sousuke diam dan menggeram.

Perlahan-lahan Midoriko maju kearah Sousuke. Sousuke memasang sikap defensive siap menyerang melihatnya maju.

Belum sampai ditempat ayah dan ibunya tergeletak Midoriko sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Midoriko menangis dalam diam tidak ada suara yang keluar hanya air mata yang terus menetes.

Sousuke maju perlahan-lahan dan sampai didepan Midoriko dia berhenti, diam. Midoriko mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan campur aduk. Dengan tenaga terakhir dia mencoba berdiri. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan mata merah Sousuke. Tanpa diduga-duga Midoriko memeluk Sousuke erat.

"Ini bukan dirimu, aku dapat merasakannya," bisik Midoriko lirih.

Sousuke hanya menggeram.

"Sadarlah, 'Suke-kun," bisiknya lagi.

Sousuke menggeram lebih keras lagi.

Midoriko melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sousuke sedih. Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu, saling bertaut satu sama lain. Midoriko tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan kali ini.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Midoriko menutup matanya mencoba menikmati ciuman pertama dan mungkin terakhirnya. Sousuke yang tadi menggeram perlahan-lahan juga menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan sang kekasih.

Midoriko mencium lebih dalam lagi. Dia merasakan rasa amis di indra pengecapnya. Tak ada yang mau melepaskan ciuman itu. Mereka mencoba menyesap rasa satu sama lain. Hingga Midoriko sendiri yang melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah mata hitam onyx didepannya. Midoriko tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya kembali. Lalu kemudian dia memeluknya kembali. Memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Sousuke berbisik lirih melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Midoriko…" Sousuke menyebut namanya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

Midoriko hanya tersenyum sedih dan miris. Dia memandang wajah Sousuke seksama. Lalu kemudian dia berkata yang membuat Sousuke membelalakan mata.

"Aku tau ini semua bukan salahmu. Tapi mereka yang memulai semua ini. Kaummu yang memulai ini. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Tapi mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi musuh. Selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**Cherrysakusasu, rurippe no kimi, Matsumoto Rika, 4ntk4-ch4an.**

**Balasan buat yang gak login :**

**Matsumoto Rika : Makasih review lagi yaaa :D**

Yep! Yep! Saya kembali !

Gimana yang chapter ini?

Tambah gajekah atau gak nyambung?

Jujur saya kurang pede buat publish tapi dipede-pedein aja deh. Mumpung lagi dapet ide gitu.

Chapter ini penuh flashback dan flashbacknya akan berlanjut di chapter depan. Mungkin chapter depan akan ada perang antara vampire dan vampire hunter 500 tahun yang lalu.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan didalamnya.

Oke segitu dulu.

**SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN CEPET UPDATE XD**

**Kirara Yuukansa**


	7. Sousuke dan Midoriko

"_Apa yang aku lakukan?" Sousuke berbisik lirih melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah._

"_Midoriko…" Sousuke menyebut namanya._

"_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"_

_Midoriko hanya tersenyum sedih dan miris. Dia memandang wajah Sousuke seksama. Lalu kemudian dia berkata yang membuat Sousuke membelalakan mata._

"_Aku tau ini semua bukan salahmu. Tapi mereka yang memulai semua ini. Kaummu yang memulai ini. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Tapi mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi musuh. Selamanya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI****KISHIMOTO**

**The Wrong Decision © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Suprnatural/Fantasy**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, kosakata yang itu-itu aja, OOC.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura/Midoriko PoV**

Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Ada banyak sekali orang yang sedang berlatih untuk menghadapi perang bersejarah antara vampir dan manusia. _Holy__War_ begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah kejadian pembantaian di desaku banyak orang dari pihak luar –desa lain yang menyuruhku untuk mengumandangkan kata perang pada kaum penghisap darah itu. Beberapa orang yang selamat dari desaku juga berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi orang-orang itu sudah menyiapkan selusinan pasukan untuk berperang dan aku disuruh memimpin.

Entah bagaimana mereka mendapat pasukan itu. Tapi yang kulihat disini adalah mereka bukanlah pasukan. Mereka hanya orang-orang biasa yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan berperang sama sekali. Ada yang terlalu tua, ada juga yang terlalu muda –aku pernah melihat seorang kakek berumur sekitar tujuh puluh tahun dan seorang anak yang berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku sudah pernah bilang pada pihak pemerintah pusat untuk menyiapkan pasukan yang benar jika mau berperang. Memang ada pasukan asli dari kerajaan yang dikirim tapi itu jumlahnya tidak seberapa.

Percuma! Satu kata yang ada dipikiranku. Sebanyak apapun pasukan yang ada jika pasukannya adalah orang-orang sipil tidak ada gunanya. Mereka tidak pantas untuk berperang karena mereka memang bukan prajurit.

Daripada aku pusing memikirkan mereka yang berotak bebal lebih baik aku berlatih sekarang.

Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah lapangan putih yang luas. Kenapa putih? Karena sedang turun salju disini. Salju, Sousuke dan kaumnya menyerang desaku ketika salju sedang turun dan _Holy__War_ akan dilaksanakan pertengahan musim dingin nanti. Ketika salju turun juga.

Aku memegang sebuah panah ditanganku. Setelah anak panah terpasang aku menariknya dan–

Wussshh! Jleb!

-tepat sasaran.

Aku mengambil lagi anak panah yang ada dipunggungku dan–

Wussshh! Jleb!

-tepat sasaran lagi.

Aku mengulanginya sampai yang kesepuluh kali hampir sebelas kali jika–

"Midoriko-_sama_?"

Aku menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Danzo-_sama_ memanggil anda," kata orang berambut cokelat pendek itu.

"Ya." Aku menjawab singkat lalu membereskan barang-barangku dan pergi mengikuti laki-laki suruhan Danzo itu.

Sudah berkali-kali aku masuk keruangan ini tapi tidak banyak berubah. Aku melihat Danzo dan yang lainnya sedang duduk disebuah meja panjang dan Danzo duduk dipaling ujung, seolah menjadi pusatnya. Aku memasang wajah datar dan dingin. Dari dulu aku memang sudah tidak suka dengannya. Menurutku, Danzo seperti orang jahat yang berpura-pura baik.

"Ah! Midoriko-_san_! Kemari, duduklah disini," katanya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong yang dekat dengannya. Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian aku berjalan ke kursi yang tadi ia tunjuk.

"Baiklah karena pemeran utama kita sudah datang kita mulai saja rapatnya," ujarnya seraya melihat kearahku. Aku memandangnya tajam dan ia mengabaikannya.

Aku mulai mengantuk. Rapat ini sudah berlangsung hampir dua jam dan belum menemukan titik temu sama sekali. Apa orang-orang disini begitu kolot hingga tidak bisa mengalah? Sejak masuk kesini aku belum sama sekali mengeluarkan suara. Terlalu malas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Midoriko-_san_?" kata Danzo.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Menurutku kita akan kalah karena mereka memang bukan prajurit," kataku.

Danzo bergumam lalu berkata, "kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita kekurangan jumlah pasukan. Sedangkan mereka setiap harinya membuat pasukan baru dengan menginfeksi orang-orang."

Aku tersenyum sinis, "lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan hah? Menyuruh mereka berperang sama saja dengan NOL BESAR!"

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang rapat itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan cibiran beberapa petinggi kerajaan. Sudah biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beku.

Air danau itu membeku. Begitu juga dengan hatiku.

Aku sedang berada di danau tempat pertemuanku dengan Sousuke. Dulu.

Sepasang mata hijauku menerawang kosong kearah danau yang membeku. Membayangkan kenangan bersama Sousuke dulu cukup menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan juga. Aku tertawa miris meratapi nasibku.

Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu aku sedang pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat. Tak disangka aku menemukan padang bunga yang sangat indah ketika itu. Dan disana aku bertemu dengannya, Sousuke. Kenangan yang manis tetapi tidak sebanding dengan yang pahitnya.

Aku melamun lagi, memandang kosong kearah danau. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku disini dan jari-jari tanganku hampir mati rasa karena kedinginan.

Kakiku bergerak kaku untuk kembali ke rumah. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, tubuhku menegang seketika karena aku merasakan sesuatu di belakangku. Lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku secara kaku dan aku melihatnya. Sousuke. Sedang memandangku dengan tatapan yang –ya sulit diartikan.

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia memecah keheningan, "hai," ia tersenyum tipis. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jubah panjang hitamnya sedikit basah karena salju dan aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu mengingat kalau dia bukan manusia. Yang kupikirkan sekarang ini adalah mau apa dia kemari? Oke aku tahu ini tempat umum tapi tetap saja apa yang pikirkan ketika datang kemari dan menemuiku?

Aku masih diam hingga ia mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "kenapa diam saja?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah danau yang ada di belakangnya. Aku tidak tahan jika harus melihatnya terus, seperti ada yang akan meledak dalam diriku jika melihatnya terus.

"Mau apa kau?" ujarku dingin.

"Hanya ingin datang kemari," katanya. Lalu kemudian ia melanjutkan, "dan kebetulan aku melihatmu disini."

Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin tersenyum dan belum sempat aku bicara ia sudah menyela, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau?"

"Buruk. Menjadi seorang pemimpin perang membuatku pusing."

Aku menaikkan sudut bibirku dan berkata, "oh ya? Kau bisa pusing juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu pusing atau bukan tapi kepalaku terasa sakit. Bukankah manusia sering menyebutnya pusing?"

Hening. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Sousuke tiba-tiba saja mendekat kearahku. Aku mundur selangkah mengantisipasi apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dan–

Grep!

-dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Dia memelukku erat hingga aku merasakan kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Maaf," katanya.

Aku memilih untuk tidak membalas pelukannya dan tidak menolak pelukannya. Aku diam hingga aku merasa pelukannya sedikit mengendur dan dia memegang bahuku membuatku mau tak mau menatapnya.

"Maaf," ujarnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," tukasku.

"Ada, Midoriko," katanya.

Aku diam hingga ia bicara lagi, "andai saja kita tidak berbeda begini."

"Kenyataanya kita memang berbeda, Sousuke."

Aku sedikit mendorongnya agar ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Dia sedikit mengerti dan melepas pelukannya. Jari-jari tangannya yang dingin ia letakkan di kedua pipiku membuat mataku bersirobok langsung dengan mata hitam oniks miliknya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan semakin mendekat hingga bibirnya menempel dikeningku. Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini. Reaksiku pun masih sama ketika ia memelukku. Jujur, aku menikmatinya dan aku mulai memejamkan mata.

Sousuke menyudahi ciumannya dikeningku dan bibirnya mulai menelusuri garis-garis wajahku, turun ke pipi lalu sedikit menyamping hingga bertemu dengan bibirku sendiri. Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan aku membuka mataku perlahan dan aku tidak menemukan mata oniksnya karena ia memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang ada. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali, tanpa sadar tangan kananku bergerak kearah rambut _deep__blue_ meremasnya sedikit lalu aku menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang kami lakukan.

Sousuke sepertinya sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan dan tangannya yang ada dipipiku mulai bergerak kearah belakang kepalaku. Satu setengah menit kemudian ciuman itu makin panas hingga pada menit ketiga kami –lebih tepatnya aku– melepaskan ciuman itu karena mulai kehabisan nafas.

Masih dengan nafas terengah aku bergerak menjauh dari Sousuke, aku tidak mau ia—kami melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini. Aku mendorongnya kemudian berbalik, "aku harus pergi," kataku. Segera saja aku berlari menjauh darinya meninggalkannya sendiri di danau kami.

"Maaf, Midoriko."

**.**

_**Dua hari kemudian**_

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri hutan terlarang yang tak jauh dari desa tempat tinggalku. Hutan yang cukup mengerikan bagi orang awam tapi tidak bagiku karena aku cukup sering kesini walaupun tidak pernah terlalu jauh sampai tengah hutan. Aku tidak tahu angin apa yang membawaku untuk terus berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut. Pikiranku terasa kosong dan aku terus melangkahkan kakiku.

Terlihat sebuah pohon tua besar dihadapanku sekarang ini. Diameter batangnya saja hampir mencapai lebih dari dua kilometer. Aku menduga-duga bahwa pohon ini adalah pusat dari hutan terlarang ini. Aku bergerak maju sembari menjulurkan tangan kananku kearah pohon itu, perlahan aku menyentuh pohon itu.

Sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Aku merasa seperti baru saja dilempar dari ketinggian dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Mata hijauku membuka perlahan sembari aku mengelus pinggangku yang terasa sakit. Kimono yang kupakai sedikit basah dibagian bawahnya. Aku berdiri dan memandang sekeliling.

Heran.

Heran adalah reaksi pertama yang aku rasakan. Pemandangan yang kulihat saat ini sangat-sangat berbeda jauh dengan hutan terlarang tadi. Hamparan kuning membentang, bunga matahari yang jumlahnya ratusan –tidak ribuan bergerak-gerak bebas karena tertiup angin. Dan aku berdiri sendiri disini. Ditengah-tengah para bunga matahari ini.

Rambutku merah muda panjangku juga ikut berkibar karena tertiup angin. Kelopak-kelopak dan serbuk-serbuk matahari juga terbang mengitariku mengikuti arah angin. Aku seperti makhluk asing disini. Satu-satunya yang berwarna merah muda diantara warna kuning.

Entah kenapa, sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik berlawanan arah membentuk senyuman manis yang tidak tahu aku tujukan untuk siapa dan untuk apa. Aku membentangkan tanganku membuat kimonoku berkibar perlahan. Huh, dasar aneh!

Orang itu berdiri tak jauh dari hadapanku dengan kimono yang indah hanya saja dengan hiasan yang menurutku aneh. Rambutnya berwarna putih panjang dan ada tanda bintang dikeningnya. Aku menurunkan tanganku yang tadi membentang dan bertanya, "siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum misterius dan menjawab, "namaku Hourai."

"Aku tidak tanya namamu—," jeda sebentar, "—aku tanya siapa kau?"

"Ternyata yang kudengar selama ini benar ya. Kau itu dingin—,"

"—semenjak ditinggal kekasihmu itu," katanya menohok.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang," kataku yang lebih ditujukan pada diriku sendiri.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan keluar dari sini. Aku yakin bahkan kau tak tahu ini tempat apa," ia menyeringai.

Aku diam menunggu ia untuk berbicara lagi, "_Holy__War_ akan segera dimulai, kau tidak ada persiapan apapun?"

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Tapi aku bisa membantumu."

"Membantu apa?"

"Aku bisa membantumu memenangkan _Holy__War_. Dengan satu syarat—."

"Apa?"

"—bunuh Sousuke."

Mataku terbeliak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Thanks to:**

**vvvv,****Rurippe****no****Kimi****,****SZ,****NoName,****Matsumoto****Rika,****4ntk4-ch4n****,****ckck****vivi,****Shinji****hikaru,****Kirei****fan****fan.**

Oke, saya tau fic ini sudah sangat-sangat terlantar hingga berbulan-bulan lama. MAAFKAN SAYA! Entah kenapa saya kehilangan sense menulis, mood saya bener-bener hilang hingga berbulan-bulan. Sampai kemarin saya coba baca-baca lagi fic saya, reviewan fic saya yang membuat saya senyum-senyum sendiri. Saya jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak segera megupdate fic saya. Well, saya hanya butuh penyemangat agar saya cepet update. Jadi siapapun yang baca ini berilah saya semangat kaliaaaann! Oke?

Ohya, chapter 8 dari ini fic ini juga udah jadi (walopun pendek) tapi gak bakal saya update kalau chapter 9-nya belum jadi dan begitu seterusnya. Saya gak mau biarin fic ini stuck berbulan-bulan lagi jadi tolong semangatin saya ya!

Oke, klik tombol biru-biru dibawah ya dan beri saya semangat kalian! Saya gak menerima flame tapi concrit boleh… Ciao!


	8. Holy War

_Aku diam menunggu ia untuk berbicara lagi, "Holy War akan segera dimulai, kau tidak ada persiapan apapun?"_

"_Memang apa hubungannya denganmu?"_

"_Tapi aku bisa membantumu."_

"_Membantu apa?"_

"_Aku bisa membantumu memenangkan Holy War. Dengan satu syarat—."_

"_Apa?"_

"—_bunuh Sousuke."_

_Mataku terbeliak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya._

"_Kenapa harus membunuhnya?" suaraku sedikit bergetar._

"_Karena dia bisa jadi ancaman yang berbahaya."_

_Aku menunduk berharap ini mimpi._

"_Jika kau berhasil membunuhnya aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu apapun itu—,"_

"—_kau setuju?"katanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman._

_Ragu-ragu aku mendekat kearahnya dan menjabat tangannya, "ya."_

_Seketika itu juga semuanya gelap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Kamikaze Ayy**: Iya ini sudah update. Maaf ya kalo luaaamaaa banget. Hehehe. Silahkan kalau berkenan review lagi.

**Kanami Gakura: **Iya gapapa kok. Saya juga udah seneng kamu akhirnya mau review juga. Hehehe. Maaf updatenya lama. Tolong semangati saya lagi lewat reviewan kamu :)

**Matsumoto Rika: **thank you for your review. Iya chapter ini perang. Tapi maaf ya kalo actionnya jelek gak pinter buat scene pertarungan sihh. Hehehe. Review lagi, please :)

**Encydrew Harunao****: **Maaf bangeeet kalo updatenya lamaa. Ini sudah update silahkan kalau berkenan review lagi yaaa :)

**Rurippe no Kimi: **Yap ini sudah update. Review lagi yaaa :)

**Kim yoon chan: **oke ini udah update. Review lagi yaaa :)

**Nininisasasa**: E-eh iya ini udah update. Maaf banget kalo updatenya lamaaaa :( ayo beri saya semangat unutuk update lewat reviewmu :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**The Wrong Decision © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Supranatural/Fantasy**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, kosakata yang itu-itu aja, OOC.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dua minggu kemudian**_

**.**

Putih, putih dan putih.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan salju yang terlihat. Udara dingin menyeruak masuk menembus kulit dan menusuk-nusuk tulang membuatku menggigil kedinginan. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Hari penentuan. _Holy War._

Aku memandang hamparan salju putih itu yang sebentar lagi mungkin tidak akan berwarna putih. Aku berdiri dengan tegaknya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun padahal para penghisp darah itu sudah dekat dengan tempat kami sekarang. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku melihat telapak tanganku. Terdapat tanda bintang berwarna hitam disana persis seperti tanda bintang dikening laki-laki itu. Setelah mengalami kejadian itu aku jadi sering melamun dan merenung tak jelas. Apa aku memang harus benar-benar membunuhSousuke?

Orang-orang itu berdiri dibelakangku, Danzo dan beberapa jendral keamanan kerajaan. Dibelakang kami ada banyak pasukan yang belum siap berperang. Mereka saling berdempet-dempet ketakutan seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. Tentu saja! Tentu saja mereka belum siap karena mereka memang bukan orang-orang yang disiapkan untuk ini. Kalau aku jadi mereka mungkin lebih baik aku kabur dari kerajaan sialan ini.

Mereka datang berarak-arak, sangat anggun dan sangat elegan. Mereka menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam legam yang berkibar karena tertiup angin. Aku melihatnya, Sousuke. Ia berada dibarisan depan bersama kakaknya dan para tetua vampir yang lain. Salah satu dari mereka –yang sepertinya ayah Sousuke— berbicara dengan lantang, "halo, Danzo." Ia menyapa si kadal Danzo? Apa-apaan ini? Mereka saling kenal?

Danzo membalasnya, "halo juga, Fugaku."

Aku yang berada disamping Danzo hanya diam. Lagipula aku juga malas berbicara.

"Aa… rupanya ada pemeran utama kita disini—," kata salah satu dari para tetua yang aku tidak tahu siapa,"—iyakan Sousuke?" Sousuke hanya diam sembari menatapku. Ia juga menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan tudung hitam, membuatnya wajah putihnya menjadi sedikit tersamarkan. Sekilas aku melihat matanya yang berwarna merah. Sharingan.

Tetua yang tadi berbicara mulai bicara lagi, "sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja. Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kami. Kami memiliki kekuatan dan kalian hanyalah manusia biasa yang menjadi santapan kami." Ia berkata angkuh dan meremehkan membuatku merasa tidak terima.

"Lihat saja nanti! Kalian hanya penghisap darah busuk!" tukasku dengan nada menantang dan aku juga tersenyum sinis.

"Aa… sepertinya pemeran utama kita murka heh—," beberapa dari mereka tertawa, "—memang kau pikir kau itu siapa, Midoriko-_san_?"

"Kau pikir kau itu hebat?" vampir lain menyahut.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku mencoba meredam amarah yang membakar tubuhku. Pedang Hanarukin yang aku bawa di tangan kiriku aku kepal kuat. Ya –aku membawa pedang kali ini bukan panah karena aku tahu para vampir busuk baru bisa mati jika ditebas kepalanya atau ditusuk jantungnya.

"Bagaimana kalian mau menyerah?" kata ayah Sousuke.

Aku mendengus, "jangan harap, sampah!"

Seketika itu juga mereka mendesis tidak terima dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Baiklah, kami sudah memberi kalian pilihan. Tapi ternyata kalian memilih pilihan yang salah." Uchiha Fugaku mengangkat tangannya memberikan isyarat pada pasukan vampirnya untuk menyerang kami.

Aku salah! Ia tidak memberi isyarat pada pasukan dibelakangnya untuk menyerang kami. Ia memberi syarat agar pasukan pengawal Danzo menangkapku. Apa mereka sekongkol? Sialan!

Pedangku diambil secara paksa dan dua pangawal –prajurit memegangi tanganku. Danzo hanya diam saja menatap lurus kedepan membuatku tak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam otaknya itu. Sekilas aku mendengar geraman yang berasal dari Sousuke.

Aku terus berontak, "apa-apaan ini! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Bawa dia dan pedangnya kemari Danzo dan perjanjian kita selesai."

"Aku bilang lepas!"

Danzo memandangku seperti ingin mengatakan pesan terakhir padaku, "Maafkan aku Midoriko-san. Tapi ini semua demi kepentingan umat manusia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menginginkanmu. Maafkan aku."

"Apa mau kalian! Katakan!" aku masih saja terus memberontak ketika mereka menyeretku dengan paksa ke kubu vampir.

"Kau belum tahu apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu Midoriko-san?" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Memang ada apa dalam tubuhku?"

"Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuat kami bertambah kuat. Kau tahu? Ibumu itu bukan manusia biasa. Ia titisan dewa. Dan keistimewaan ibumu itu menurun padamu."

"Jangan buat aku tertawa dengan bualan kalian!"

"Ini bukan sebuah bualan. Memang darimana datangnya kekuatan penyembuhan yang kau miliki kalau bukan dari ibumu? Tidak setiap manusia memiliki keistimewaan seperti itu."

Benar juga yang ia katakan, pikirku.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati disini!

Aku semakin memberontak dan mereka semakin kencang memegangku. Ketika sudah sampai dihadapan Uchiha Fugaku, aku memandangnya sinis sekaligus benci. Sekilas aku melihat Sousuke menundukkan kepalanya tidak mau lihat apa yang terjadi.

"Bawa dia!" katanya sembari mengedikkan kepalanya kearahku. Dua orang vampir maju dan menggantikan pegangan dua prajurit –manusia – yang memegangku tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja dua vampir yang akan memegangku terlempar jauh.

Sousuke berdiri dihadapanku dengan tudung jubah yang terbuka menampilkan wajah tampannya yang seperti porselen itu, "aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya," ia berkata dengan suara datar dan dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau lebih membelanya daripada kaummu sendiri?" kata salah satu tetua. "Fugaku! Lihat anakmu ini, apa kau tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan baik, ha?" lanjutnya lagi.

Fugaku terlihat marah dan itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas, "Sousuke!" geramnya.

"Maaf ayah tapi aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri."

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini Midoriko," katanya lagi.

Ia menarikku tanganku untuk membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Aku menghempaskannya tangannya, aku tidak mau pergi dari sini. Masalah ini harus selesai sekarang juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Midoriko? Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini, semuanya harus selesai sampai disini dan aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau manusia biasa, Midoriko!"

Aku tersenyum sinis, "memang aku manusia tapi aku bukan manusia biasa."

Aku berlari kearah prajurit yang memegang pedangku dan merebutnya. Suara gesekan antara pedang dan sarungnya terdengar. Dan setelah itu aku segera berlari kearah para tetua busuk itu.

"AKKHHHH!"

Seperti mendapat kekuatan aku menebas para prajurit vampire yang menghadang jalanku. Darah mereka terciprat kemana-mana.

"Lindungi para tetua!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya berpangkat lebih tinggi.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai dan, "CRASSH!" kepala mereka terpenggal olehku hanya dengan sekali tebas.

Madara Uchiha –kakak Sousuke— maju kedepan dan berhenti didepanku. Ia memandang dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Aku tahu ini bukan dirimu, Midoriko-_san_."

Heh! Tahu apa dia tentangku, pikirku.

"Aku tahu kau karena Sousuke selalu menceritakanmu padaku. Dia sangat mencintaimu dan aku tahu dari tatapan matanya ketika dia bercerita padaku. Dan kau yang sekarang bukan seperti yang dia deskripsikan selama ini."

"Minggirlah jika kau tidak mau mati!"

"Ini memang bukan dirimu, Midoriko," Sousuke menyahut.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Seperti ada perasaan yang membuncah dalam diriku yang membuatku ingin membunuh mereka semua. Pegangan pada pedangku melemas dan aku sedikit menancapkannya ke tanah lalu kemudian aku berbalik kebelakang dimana pasukan Danzo masih ada disana menjadi penonton.

"Kalian semua pergilah! Danzo! Bawa mereka semua pergi dari sini!"

"Mungkin hanya sampai disini hidupku," kataku dengan sangat pelan.

'Hidupmu tidak sampai disini, Midoriko-sama.'

Suara itu…

'Bukankah kau sudah buat perjanjian denganku dan para dewa?'

Hourai

'Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?'

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada dia disini dan sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

Apa aku harus menggunakannya? Membunuh Sousuke dan semua akan selesai?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku Uchiha dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat maju kearah Sousuke yang tidak berada jauh dariku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya dan dengan paksa ia menyuruh Sousuke meminum sesuatu dari tabung kaca kecil. Seketika itu juga Madara berteriak histeris, "Ayah! Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Jangan sakiti Sousuke!" Madara mendekat kearah ayahnya tapi tiga orang prajurit segera mencegahnya dengan memegangi tangannya menghalaunya untuk maju.

Sousuke tiba-tiba jatuh setelah meminum cairan yang ada ditabung kaca itu. Ia mengerang-ngerang kesakitan. Dari tubuhnya muncul tato berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti kobaran api. Matanya merah karena Sharingan tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pupilnya. Pupilnya membentuk pola khusus seperti bintang.

Fugaku menyeringai senang ia berjongkok dan berkata dengan suara lirih, "Bunuh dia Sousuke, bunuh dia!" katanya sambil melihat kearahku.

Aku membelakkan mata. Aura Sousuke saat ini sama seperti waktu itu ketika ia membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Aku mengeratkan pegangan pedangku berjaga-jaga jika Sousuke memang melakukan perintah ayahnya.

Sousuke memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Madara masih saja berteriak-teriak mencoba menyadarkan Sousuke. Jadi ini sebabnya mengapa waktu itu Sousuke membunuh semua orang didesaku.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Midoriko, Fugaku?" tanya salah seorang tetua.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir dia hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi kita. Kita masih belum tahu benar kekuatan seperti apa yang dimilikinya. Daripada kita yang mati lebih baik dia kan?"

"Dasar pengecut kau!" raungku.

Sousuke merangsek maju dengan cepat. Ia terlihat sangat kejam dengan hawa membunuh yang kental terasa.

Sret!

Serangan pertama berhasil kuhindari dengan sobekan di bajuku karena kukunya yang tajam. Dia merangsek kearahku lagi dengan cepat dan dalam sekejap ada dibelakangku.

Zrat!

Aku terjatuh tersungkur karena dia mendorongku dengan kasar dan punggungku terluka cukup panjang dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sadarlah," kataku lirih.

"Sadarlah! Sousuke!"

Air mataku menetes perlahan, aku menangis dalam diam. Jika memang aku harus mati sekarang maka terjadilah saja. Aku sudah menyerah dengan nasibku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini. Sousuke dan aku juga tidak akan pernah bersatu mereguk kebahagiaan.

Sousuke menggeram dan masih terdiam memandangiku yang berada ditanah berwarna putih ini. Perlahan aku merasakan luka ditubuhku sedikit demi sedikit menutup. Kemampuan _healing_-ku bekerja dengan sendirinya. Luka dipunggungku perlahan menutup dan hanya meninggalkan darah disekitar punggungku. Sekilas aku melirik Danzo dan para pasukannya itu, kenapa mereka belum juga pergi dari sini?

Sousuke semakin beringas. Ia menerjang apapun yang ada didepannya. Ia merangsek maju kearahku. Matanya memandangku tajam tapi juga memancarkan kesedihan. Aku segera berlari mengambil pedangku yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku jatuh tersungkur sembari memegang pedangku. Ketika aku berbalik Sousuke sudah berdiri dihadapanku sembari menyeringai sinis.

Dia memandang tangannya yang berkuku-kuku tajam. Setelah itu ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan bersiap-siap untuk menghujamkannya padaku. Aku memejamkan mata dan—

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Tapi aku mendengar suara erangan dan itu suara erangan Sousuke. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Sousuke jatuh dengan tiga anak panah menancap ditubuhnya. Dia memang vampire tapi jika dipanah seperti itu ia juga akan merasakan sakit. Aku bangkit dari posisi dan mendekatinya. Ia kesakitan dan aku tidak tega melihatnya.

"Midoriko-_sama_ apa yang anda lakukan?" Danzo berteriak dari kejauhan. Ternyata ia yang memanah Sousuke. "Cepat pergi dari sini," lanjutnya lagi.

Madara segera bergerak cepat mendekati Sousuke dan ia menghalangiku untuk semakin mendekat. "Pergi dari sini!" bentaknya.

Sousuke kembali mengerang. Tidak! Panah itu! Beracun!

Tanpa memikirkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti aku segera mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Pergi dari sini!" raung Madara.

"Panahnya, panahnya beracun!" kataku panik.

Aku mencabut panah yang ada di lengan kirinya. Sinar kehijauan keluar dari tanganku. Mata Sousuke sudah kembali normal dan ia memandangku sendu.

"Sudahlah Midoriko. Racunnya sudah menyebar. Kau bunuh saja aku," katanya terbata.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak!"

"Bunuh aku!"

Aku menangis, "TIDAK!" raungku sembari terisak. Sial! Kemampuan penyembuh terlalu lambat untuk mengeluarkan racunnya!

Tangan putih pucat Sousuke memegang tanganku. Dan ia menyodorkan sebuah belati dari tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Ayo bunuh saja aku, aku lebih senang jika mati ditanganmu."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! SOUSUKE!"

Sousuke memegangkan belati itu ke tanganku. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah.

"Tusuk tepat di jantungku," katanya.

"Tidak, Sousuke tidak. Aku tidak mau!"

Ia memegang tanganku yang memegang belati itu. Mataku memejam erat dan—

JLEB

Ia menggerakkanya, menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Aku membuka mata dan aku melihat belati yang kupegang menancap di dadanya.

"A..ku men..cin…taimu," ujarnya terbata.

Dan itu suara terakhir yang kudengar darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*lihat ke atas* Huaaaa! Itu apaaaa! Maaf kalo scene perangnya jelek :( aku gak terlalu bisa buat action. Kayaknya chapter ini Sakura/Midoriko ababil banget ya? Ini chapter flashback terakhir jadi chapter depan udah gak flashback lagi…

Maafkan saya juga kalo updatenya luaaamaaa banget :( Jadi ayo beri semangat saya untuk update cepet lewat review kalian :)

C'mon Review please :3


End file.
